


Because It Was Always You

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, To Be Continued, bongbeomxjangjun-centric, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 51
Kudos: 141





	1. Prologue

Jaehyun's hands were pale and shaky as he placed them gently on his stomach. A mix of emotions surged throughout his whole body making him tremble and droplets of tears fell one by one. A pair of warm hands landed on his shoulder, calming him down and it actually helped. 

"Jaehyun..." those pair of hands started stroking his shaky shoulders. 

"Hyung... Jangjun hyung..." Words just don't want to come out from Jaehyun's mouth. He stared at the small device on his lap, with two red lines appearing on the screen, a positive sign that Jaehyun's bearing a child. 

It was a few weeks ago when Jaehyun started feeling nauseous. He had these unusual mood swings and been craving as well as averting different kinds of foods which Jangjun, a trusted friend concluded it was best to see a doctor. They thought it was probably because of his recent heartbreak, a phase he had to experience. But the symptoms were strong and were leading to something more.

It wasn't impossible for Jaehyun to get pregnant since he had been dating a particular someone for years until a month ago when they broke up. He was Jaehyun's first boyfriend and his first heartbreak or probably the last one too. After giving his heart all out, he doubted if he could ever love again. 

"Shh.. It's alright, Jaehyun... It's alright, don't cry..." Jangjun tried to calm Jaehyun down simultaneously wiping the waterfall of tears. The thought of Jaehyun having a child at the age of 20 scared Jangjun. How will Jaehyun carry the child for 9 months when he had school to attend to. His parents will definitely be upset or worse, his family will kick him out. Jangjun didn't mean to think of such an awful idea but it was the only escape. 

"But Jaehyun, you know you still have a choice..." he whispered. The other boy looked up and stared, not quite understood what Jangjun meant. 

"I-I mean... Y-you c-can... the child..." he couldn't finish his sentence as Jaehyun's face filled with horror and disbelief, he shrieked, "No! N-no! No no no... No hyung! How can you think of that! this..." he carefully hugged the tiny baby bump, as if protecting it with his own arms, "this is my baby I can't... I just can't! Do you understand that?! How can you- How can you t-think of s-something like that..." Jaehyun started going hysterical, pushing Jangjun away using the little strength he had. Jangjun just pressed the wrong button. 

"A-alright.. Alright, I'm sorry... Hyung is sorry okay..." he gently wrapped Jaehyun into his arms while the latter struggled a bit but eventually clung onto him. "I didn't mean it Jaehyun-ah..."

"I'm scared, hyung. I am so scared..."

"I know... But Jaehyun, I'm here and I will help you. I will never leave your side," reassured Jangjun to the poor boy who was left with no choice and was bound to future criticisms and negative judgments. 

And Jangjun was never been so right in his whole life. Jaehyun's family disowned him after bringing such disgrace to the family. His baby bump showing as the days went by and rumors like fire in the woods, spread throughout the university. In order to avoid being the talk of the town, Jaehyun was forced to leave school and waited until the due date. Jangjun was there to witness all the sacrifices and disappointments Jaehyun had to go through. It was painful. It was sad.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later ~ 

"Daddy!" shouted a very cute girl with a pink ribbon at the side of her long black hair. "Daddy Jangjun, over here!" she waved her small arms happily at the sight of Jangjun approaching their seat in a restaurant. 

The girl met him halfway, skipping happily and leaped to his arms. Like a tiny pillow, Jangjun scooped her and kissed her on the cheek, "How's little Jihyun doing? How's my baby girl? How's school?" Jangjun couldn't conceal his happiness with Jihyun finally in his arms. 

"It was fun! But Jihyun was tired and slept instead," the girl pouted. 

Jangjun sat on a chair beside Jaehyun who was smiling the whole time witnessing Jangjun and Jihyun's reunion. Jihyun sat on his daddy's lap. "What happened to Jihyun?" 

"She felt lethargic again," Jaehyun stated his worries. "She never skipped any of the medicines that were prescribed to her but Jihyun... She started getting sleepy and dizzy, she was okay a week ago." From the tone of his voice, there's a hint of unsettling feeling that Jangjun knew too well when Jaehyun's being serious. 

Jihyun is Jaehyun's world, his moon, and sun, his entire universe. The love he has for his daughter was beyond comparable that even a mosquito bite can worry the heck out of him. His baby girl was born earlier than the due date, she easily gets sick the reason why Jaehyun was all careful with her, like a tiny fragile bud that needed to be well taken care of. Jihyun was a great reminder of how deep he had loved before and she was the tiny flickering light during Jaehyun's dark times.

Jaehyun had to call Jangjun who was working out of the country but had to cross the Pacific Ocean as quickly as possible all because of Jihyun and Jaehyun, the ones he treated as his little family. 

Jangjun decided to enjoy the dinner and they'll talk it out when they get home. He missed them so much he had to spend a happy time the least. After the fancy dinner, the headed home to let Jihyun rest. As Jaehyun put Jihyun to sleep, Jangjun sat on the bed across Jaehyun. 

"I'm worried. What if something is really wrong with Jihyun, hyung? I don't know what to do..." his voice trailed off, followed by sniffing and tiny sobs. "My Jihyun..."

"Let's get her check first thing in the morning, hm? Stop assuming anything unless the doctor says so. Let's get her a second opinion. She'll be fine, Jaehyun..."

Jaehyun nodded, only looking at his daughter who's in a deep slumber. 

"I'll sleep with her tonight, hyung. You can sleep in my room. I haven't prepared the bed in the spare room because I was busy, sorry," whispered Jaehyun. 

Jangjun responded with a nod and ruffled Jaehyun's soft hair. He moved an inch closer and bent down to kiss the sleeping Jihyun. "Goodnight, baby" before he tiptoed outside the bedroom and took a glance at his lovely family. 

Knowing that Jangjun was home, he should at least be at ease but Jaehyun couldn't sleep that night. He pulled his baby girl closer, caging the small figure into his arms. "I love you so so much, Jihyun. Please don't get sick baby, mom will get super sad. I only have you..." 

After Jaehyun's ex-boyfriend left the country for good when they decided to go on separate ways, he had lost any means of communication with him. It was Jaehyun who let go and broke off the relationship but the pain was unbearable that he swore not to fall in love ever again. The last person who will receive all his heart was Jihyun. Still, when he's alone and mind went far from reality, the memories he had with Jihyun's father never failed to visit his thoughts and tonight was not an exception. 

_"Jaehyun! Hey, Jaehyun wake up!" called the friend who was constantly shaking Jaehyun whose face was covered with a book, taking a nap under the shade of cherry blossom tree at the university grounds. The book slipped and fell to Jaehyun's lap which the latter jolted awake. "What?!" he snapped._

_"Y-you know..." stammered the guy, "The school paper... the article you wrote about Kim Jibeom was excellent and he read it and he is looking for you! In fact, he's heading over here- look!"_

_He squinted his eyes to adjust his vision and followed the direction to where his classmate was pointing at and there he saw Kim Jibeom, a badminton genius, a son of politicians, notorious for his looks and charm, and more importantly, Jaehyun's long-time crush or first love as he called it, heading to where he's seated. The sight of the handsome man brushed every single sleepy cell away from his body. As if electrocuted, he stood up immediately and brushed his fingers through his hair twice or thrice trying to make himself presentable._

_"Hi!" greeted Kim Jibeom, flashing his smile and dimple making him looked more attractive much to Jaehyun's admiration._

_"H-hi! What brings you here?" Jaehyun's lips twitched upwards returning the smile with a wide grin._

_"Jaehyun, Bong Jaehyun, right? The school's one and only Editor-in-Chief. I'm Kim Jibeom," extending his hand as an introductory gesture._

_Jaehyun couldn't believe his eyes so he stared at the slender hand before him. Jaehyun reached out slowly, too slow that Jibeom had to meet and catch his hand halfway and shook it gently. Jaehyun felt the spark._

_"I want to thank you personally for writing such a good article about the match last week. You made me look great there!" Jibeom chuckled softly and scratched the side of his head in embarrassment which Jaehyun found so cute he had to purse his lips to stop himself from smiling foolishly._

_"Uhmm you're welcome. I only wrote everything I saw during the match and you were excellent congratulations!"_

_"I... I don't know but thanks, really. My parents were so happy about it. Uhmmm... as a thank you gift, I would like to treat you dinner. How's that sound?"_

_Dinner? Jaehyun couldn't be happier that his insides were flipping. He calmly nodded in response opposite to his pounding heart._

_That was their first official meeting that was followed by one and another. Kim Jibeom found him interesting and unique among the people he usually hung out with. Jaehyun's meek personality and hearty laughter at Jibeom's witty remarks became the latter's favorite. Bong Jaehyun was Kim Jibeom's favorite, everyone could tell. The way Jibeom waited for hours just to walk Jaehyun home after class. The way Jibeom laugh and smile non-stop when Jaehyun did something very stupid and clumsy. The way he talked about Jaehyun to his friends and how he gave up his practice time just to spend a night with Jaehyun in the library although reading wasn't his cup of tea. Jaehyun, on the other hand, wasn't insensitive enough not to notice Jibeom's advances. He might be lying if he denies that he enjoyed it, a little too much._

  
_One afternoon, Jibeom called him to the rooftop. It was one of Jaehyun's favorite memory, one that can be written on the scrapbook you might ask why._

_The first thing he saw when he reached the rooftop was Jibeom's back view, strumming a guitar and singing a song Jaehyun's unfamiliar with. Steps as light as a feather, he carefully approached the man and leaned down only to whisper, "What are you doing?" in his ear._

_Jibeom snapped his head too much surprised by the sudden action, "Ow!" he winced. "Oh my god! Sorry, I'm sorry" Jaehyun cupped Jibeom's neck, stroking the painful part gently with his soft hand. "Does this hurt?"_

_Jibeom remained silent. Too silent that Jaehyun had to stop, afraid that he might anger the other. Soon he realized that their faces were only a few centimeters apart that Jaehyun could feel Jibeom breathing at the side of his face. Jaehyun froze and Jibeom didn't move either. They were stilled in place for a minute._

_"Jaehyun?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I haven't told you this but... You always smell like vanilla..."_

_Jaehyun could feel the root of his hair standing while he's feeling funny as Jibeom's warm breath still fanning his face._

_"I didn't know when it started but... I always feel happy when I see you..."_

_"I didn't know how but... you always make me feel strange in a good way..."_

_"I don't know what you did to me but I find every little thing you do so adorable I can't keep my eyes off of you"..._

"I don't-"

_Jaehyun scooted backward cutting Jibeom's chance to finish his sentence._

_"A-Aren't you being so cheesy? W-was that the effect of snapping your neck or a lyric prank?" his eyes were wide staring at Jibeom's wishing that the latter wasn't goofing around because Jaehyun's heart was so close to explode any moment. "You can't joke like that Jibeom it's not funny."_

_"Hey... I'm not," Jibeom shook his head. "I know my puns always get you but this isn't, Jaehyun..." he moved closer and cupped Jaehyun's hands. "I think I... I-I.. like... Ugh! I can't say it!" And without any warning, he lunged forward like a magnet, pressed his lips to Jaehyun's plump ones. The other boy froze with his eyes wide open and hands fisting the end of his jacket so tight his knuckles turned pale. Only a few seconds and Jibeom pulled away but rested his forehead against Jaehyun. "I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore..." Jaehyun looked at Jibeom's dark orbs, sincerity flooding his eyes and right there and then, he knew he fell in love with Jibeom deep and hard. There was no escape. Even without answers, Jibeom closed the gap again but this time, Jaehyun returned the kiss passionately. It was enough for Jibeom to understand that Jaehyun felt the same way._

  
Warm water rolled down Jaehyun's cheeks as he remembered that one sweet moment that until now he kept on coming back. No doubt he missed Jibeom so much that when he tried to reminisce about their past, a strong pang can be felt in his heart making him gasp for air. It hurts. 

-


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey~ breakfast is ready!" Jangjun and his loud voice boomed inside the bedroom. He was carrying a tray of cereal, eggs, and toast with him. The delicious aroma successfully woke Jaehyun and Jihyun up.

"Good morning baby!" greeted Jangjun and kissed Jihyun's forehead. "Mommy and Daddy will bring you to a friend to make you feel better, alright?" As soon as he put down the tray on the bed, he helped Jihyun sat up straight to feed her.

"Mommy?" Jihyun rubbed her eyes. "Are we going to see a doctor today? I don't like..." the baby shook her head before she opened her mouth to receive a spoonful of cereal. 

"No, baby. It's just mom and dad's friend," Jaehyun lied and stroked his baby's back before he started eating. "Have you eaten?" he asked Jangjun.

"Yeah, I had mine. I also arranged my things in my room to lessen your workloads," Jangjun announced proudly, smiling from ear to ear as if he had a really good night's sleep and not battling against the jetlag. 

Jaehyun smiled to him, gratitude visible in his eyes. To Jangjun, it's the most gorgeous Jaehyun and he would do anything to keep that beautiful smile plastered on his face. If there's one thing Jangjun was really good at, that would be keeping his small family healthy and happy.

After the quick breakfast, they headed straight to the pediatrics center. Jaehyun's heart was pounding as they enter the hospital. It's the only place he hated the most. His first labor wasn't a good memory because he gave birth to Jihyun alone in the same hospital. He had premature labor and he was very scared that he wished to be with Jihyun's father on that day. But of course, it remained as a wish. He also experienced the most heart-stopping event in his life when he admitted his daughter when Jihyun collapsed for the first time. It was very hard for the young Jaehyun to come and go just because he had his daughter confined due to a weak immune system. If only Jaehyun had a choice, he would definitely not want to visit the hospital ever again, the smell alone made him sick. As he was lost in trance, Jangjun pulled him back to reality when he held his hand tightly assuring him that everything's going to be okay. 

They had to run a laboratory test that caused Jihyun's wailing when her blood was drawn. They felt bad for lying at Jihyun about not going to the hospital. The baby girl cried and called for his mother but Jaehyun left them at the center because he had a job waiting in the office. As much as he didn't want to, Jaehyun had no choice but turned his heels away from them. One more problem surfaced when Jaehyun's boss assigned him for a month-long project in Japan. He was the team leader of their department thus his presence was necessary. His head hurt from time to time thinking about how to deal with everything on his shoulder. 

Jaehyun sighed once his back felt the soft cushion of his car chair. He turned the radio on. He could hear the muffled noises from outside mixed with the soft blabbering of the radio. For a moment, he stared at the space before him. He could see his reflection from the glass. He could see how he grew to a more good-looking and mature person from that of a scared, messed up boy he was back then. He couldn't help himself but wonder how Kim Jibeom's doing and he needed not to think because just as he was about to turn the radio off to drive and shoo his thoughts away...

"Joining us tonight here in KBS FM studio is Mr. Kim Jibeom ready to share his successful journey in France, his future plans in the field of medicine and who really is Kim Jibeom as a son of politicians..." 

There could be thousands of Kim Jibeom out there but France? medicine? son of politicians?

_Kim Jibeom... He's back..._

-

It was a long day for everyone. When Jaehyun arrived home, Jihyun had finished her dinner.

"Mommy! What took you so long I miss you!" snuggled Jihyun as her mom laid in bed. 

"I'm sorry baby, mommy was busy," he hugged his baby and kissed her head. "How's the check-up?" he looked up to Jangjun on the other side of the bed holding a storybook he read awhile ago when he's trying to put Jihyun to sleep. 

Jangjun pursed his lips before he spoke, "The first few tests was anemia. We had to wait for the next few days for the other test results. I already bought the medicines in fact she started taking it this afternoon," Jangjun ruffled Jihyun's hair which the latter replied with a thumbs up before sliding her hands inside the blanket. "How's your day?" inquired Jangjun who's seemingly worried at Jaehyun's distressed look. 

Jaehyun sighed, "I need to talk to you." 

  
"Japan?! For a month?!" 

"Shh! Not too loud you might wake Jihyun up, but yeah. I told the boss about my situation but he pleaded me to lead the team and come back with good results." Jaehyun rubbed his face tiredly, "What should I do hyung..."

Jangjun thought for a moment, chewing his lips before opening his mouth. "You can go." 

"What?"

"Go. I mean, I took a month's leave at work and I know your skills Jaehyun, someone as good as you can finish that project in less than a month. You'll come back after my leave ends."

Jaehyun still looked worried Jangjun thought he should reassure him more. "I can take care of Jihyun, alright." He cupped Jaehyun's hands while staring straight to his eyes, "I was the one who took care of her when you went to apply for a job. I was with her when she got hospitalized 2 years ago. I can do way better now that Jihyun's grown a little. I'm her dad, remember?" 

Upon hearing the last statement, Jaehyun felt bad. Jangjun had been so reliable, had been so nice. He was the one who took care of them, loved them like his own family. He expressed his love openly that Jaehyun felt guilty most of the time on why he cannot return the feelings. When Jangjun asked him if he'll let Jihyun call him dad, he could only agree and he was happy when Jangjun showed a face of victory. Being a father doesn't mean you need to have a child on your own. There are a lot of men out there who had children but ran away from their responsibilities. To Jaehyun, anyone can be a father as long as you have the ability to do so. That's how Jihyun ended up calling him, daddy. The baby was still too young to ask if they're actually a real family much to Jaehyun's relief. He never thought of any explanation until that time comes. 

As for Jangjun, he knew very well about what situation he got himself into. Although quite impossible, he still wished Jaehyun could love him back but half of him was already satisfied with what they have now. Jaehyun still mumbled his ex-lover's name and that alone served great proof that he still not over him. Jihyun was enough for Jangjun to stick with this rare kind of family and he cannot ignore the fact that this family he called his own, wasn't his, but Kim Jibeom's.

"Right. I shouldn't worry too much since you are here. But hyung, I owe you a lot already."

"Jaehyun, it's okay," he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "You don't owe me anything. I chose to be here and I'm not running away. Not unlike the others." 

Although Jangjun said those words almost like a whisper, Jaehyun heard him perfectly. "You know he didn't run away... It was my fault." 

"Do you... Do you think he'll be a great father to Jihyun?" Of course, it always hurts to ask but Jangjun was used to it. At least, Jaehyun's being honest with him.

"Honestly, I've thought about that. What if I told him about our baby? Would he be here with us? Would he love Jihyun as much as you love her? Would he be a great dad? I did something terrible hyung... And if the gods want to punish me, I hope they spare Jihyun," Jaehyun smiled sadly. "There were lots of days when I imagined him being here with us, that I wished he knew. I might be regretting now but the thought of Jibeom living his best life, successful and is living as a normal 26-year-old man is my only consolation. And if he's here... probably you won't be here..." 

Jaehyun's last sentence made Jangjun happy.

"But how sure are you that Jibeom's living well?"

"News. He's a doctor now." 

Jaehyun dropped his gaze to the floor and Jangjun slowly detached his hold from Jaehyun's hands. "How does it feel like... hearing something about him after 5 years?" Jangjun wanted to kick himself the moment Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I... It's getting late, hyung. We should better sleep now. Thank you so much for today, good night." Jaehyun stood abruptly leaving Jangjun in the living room. It was Jangjun's turn to rubbed his face tiredly. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Jaehyun?"_   
  
_"Hm?"_   
  
_Soft fingertips caressed Jaehyun's bare back, drawing circles making him snuggled closer to the warm chest. "What is it, babe?"_   
  
_"What do you want to be in the near future?"_   
  
_Jaehyun looked up to see his lover's face because the question was too sudden but he actually didn't mind, "Mmm.. I want to have my own publishing company. You?"_   
  
_Jibeom laughed a little and pulled Jaehyun tightly to an embrace. Enjoying the warmth of their skin touching and Jaehyun's breath blowing lightly on his throat._   
  
_"Why are you laughing?" Jaehyun pinched him lightly._   
  
_"You like writing that much, huh? You are always good at that field anyway. I... want to be a famous badminton player, Jaehyun. I want to see you cheering and shouting my name at the grandstand."_   
  
_Jaehyun chuckled, "Really? What makes you think I'll shout your name Mr. Kim Jibeom?" Jaehyun teased his confident boyfriend which the latter pouted, furrowing his eyebrows Jaehyun thought it was too cute. Jaehyun kissed the pout away. "Kidding."_   
  
_"I want to be a doctor too. You are pale and weak, you get sick often. I want to keep you forever with me, I'll make sure we're both healthy." Jibeom kissed Jaehyun's temple and whispered, "I want to be in your future too."_

_Jaehyun gazed at Jibeom who's only looking at the ceiling, eyes twinkling as he imagined their future together. Sometimes, Jibeom's love made Jaehyun weak to the bones. Those loving stares, gentle touches and sincere words never failed to make him cry. They might be young but they were sure that their love was true. The thought of Jibeom wanting to keep him forever was enough for his eyes to turned sweaty. As someone who received less love from his family, he was sure he'd want Jibeom too, want to make a family with him someday if that's possible. He always dreamt of waking up in the morning with Jibeom on his side. He always daydreamed about waking up to lovely kisses from his husband and his baby. He only wanted to make a family with Jibeom._   
  
_"Jaehyun, babe?" Jibeom broke his trance._   
  
_Jaehyun was about to croak something out but he choked on his own tears that he wanted to curse himself as he was about to hide his emo self._   
  
_"Hey, you are crying... Why?" Jibeom laughed it out while trying to take a peek at Jaehyun's face that was buried on his chest._   
  
_"I am not!"_   
  
_"Yes, you are! Hey, don't cry. I don't want to make you cry. I don't wish to be the reason for your tears. Let me see your face..."_   
  
_Jaehyun resisted for a while but finally looked up to his boyfriend after wiping his eyes. "See? I am not. And I'm sure you won't make me cry because of sadness. It's just-"_   
  
_"But I'll definitely make you scream my name just like what you did last night," whispered Jibeom hotly on his ears trying to divert the emotions. Seeing the red shade slowly creeping Jaehyun's face made Jibeom giggle but the boy in front was definitely not happy. He wanted to erase that playful smirk of his lover._   
  
_"Let go- Let me go I need to shower now, I'll be late," Jaehyun reasoned out trying to detach himself from Jibeom's strong arms on his slim waist. He knew if he wouldn't get up now, they'll end up devouring each other again. The latter tightened his grip for a moment, buried his head on Jaehyun's neck sniffing the soft skin as if it was a flower. "You smell really really nice, you know that?" he said before gently sucking a certain spot. "I said lemme go I don't wanna be late- ahh..." Jaehyun couldn't help but moaned when Jibeom sucked his skin harder. This never failed to make him hot all over. "There you go..." Jibeom smiled from ear to ear when he saw what he just did to that soft skin._   
  
_"You just want to mark me you should've done it on my forehead so everyone can see," Jaehyun rolled his eyes but smiling anyway._   
  
_"I can do that too, let me-"_   
  
_"Get off me!" Jaehyun shoved Jibeom away to swung his legs to the edge of the bed grabbing a towel to cover himself up. He bent down and kissed Jibeom on the lips, "I love you...". "Sexy," the other commented before Jaehyun went to the bathroom to shower._   
  
_It wasn't their first time. In fact, they shared and tasted one another, enjoying the activities behind the sheets countless of times but last night was something special and romantic as it was Jibeom's birthday._   
  


_-_

_To be loved by Jibeom was the sweetest thing. Never he gave Jaehyun reasons to feel insecure and lacking. There were times when Jaehyun doubted himself but Jibeom showed nothing but love and adoration. He was happy. But something behind that great feeling was fear that his happiness will be taken away. What if Jibeom found someone else to love? What if Jibeom's parents wouldn't allow them? What if this love that started like a miracle will soon end in tragedy? These questions kept feeding Jaehyun's insecurities._

_After his afternoon shift in the library, Jaehyun busied himself reading the book he just started a few days ago. He still had time before Jibeom arrived after his badminton practice. Even when he's reading, the thought of Jibeom would always flash his mind and his heart started to race along with the excitement he's feeling as he's reaching the last few pages of the book. Jibeom promised to take him somewhere and he had to wait no matter what happened he shouldn't leave the library and just wait for him. It doubled Jaehyun's excitement._

_"Are you Bong Jaehyun?"_

_Jaehyun dropped the book to the floor, startled at the voice who came unnoticed._

_"I'm sorry. Y-yes I am Bong Jaehyun. H-how may I help you Ma'am?"_

_His stuttered not because he was startled. It was all because he's talking to none other than the lady of the town; Jibeom's mother. She's known to be strict and straightforward and Jaehyun never met her before. To say that he was stunned was an understatement. He didn't have time to think about why Jibeom's mother suddenly appeared in front of him._

_"Join me for a cup of tea."_

_It was the scariest invitation Jaehyun had ever received so he hurriedly grabbed his things afraid that he might wait the first lady._

_Little did he know, a chapter of his life was about to be closed._

_-_

_"Jaehyun! Jaehyun hey! Wait up- I said wait up!" Jibeom grabbed Jaehyun's wrist rather harshly than intended. He turned him so his boyfriend faced him. "What's wrong with you, babe? You just... you just stop texting and you never answered my call. What did I do wrong?" Jibeom's voice trailed off from all the running he did just to catch up with Jaehyun plus he's afraid that he must've done something to upset the other boy. Jaehyun in return stayed silent with his head low._

_"Please... I beg you... It's been a week since you started acting like this, I won't know unless you tell me... What happened? Was it me? Babe? Last week, you didn't even wait for me in the library. Baby?"_

_Hearing that endearment again, how Jibeom called him almost like a whisper, Jaehyun wanted to embrace his love and tell him everything that happened last week. Apparently, Jibeom's mother invited him over an afternoon tea. It was Jaehyun's first meeting with her he was very nervous he thought he would die. They talk about Jibeom and he was interrogated with too many questions that even his smart brain couldn't answer. The last time Jaehyun checked, he was academically excellent but in front of Jibeom's mother, he was someone who didn't have a word against her especially when he was asked what they'll do about Jibeom's reputation. The lady's words still replay over and over in his mind._

_"Jibeom isn't meant for you. He only needs you to satisfy his personal needs but you are nothing more than that. Jibeom has always been a curious cat, part of youth discovery. Jibeom has someone he's intended to marry. He knew about that, didn't he tell you? We will send him to France and continue his studies there. You are only a hindrance. Break up with him once and you'll live peacefully. If you persist, I'll call your parents about this, let's see how they'll react. You don't know what I can do especially that... You are just..." Jibeom's mother scanned Jaehyun from head to foot, "...you. You are being delusional."_

_Jaehyun was just slapped with words and he hated how they hurt so much that he preferred to be slapped for real._

_He knew Jibeom's mom was lying based on how pity Jibeom was, holding his hands trying to squeeze him to say something. Pleading for an answer on what had gone wrong with them. Those loving eyes, gentle touch, and sweet voice were all genuine. Jaehyun broke into tears. There's no way Jibeom would keep a secret from him about having someone else to marry. But..._

_"J-Jibeom please let go..." Jaehyun pushed the other lightly but Jibeom tightened his grip._

_"No... Not unless you tell me why. What is wrong? Baby, please don't do this to me... I beg you..."_

_"I'm... I'm just tired... I wanna go home," he lied._

_Jibeom shut his eyes. He's close to the edge and he'll explode soon. Jaehyun knew it too and pushed Jibeom to his limit. Jaehyun had decided._

_"Jibeom... It's over. Let's... break up..."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy wake up!"   
  
"Hm?" Jaehyun's voice was hoarse due to the sleepiness. He rolled to his side and saw Jihyun standing on all fours with her big dark orbs twinkling in the dim room. He strained his eyes and read the clock which was a few hours after midnight.   
  
"Mommy, did you have a bad dream? Jihyun heard you said something and mommy is crying in her sleep," rambled the little girl while caressing Jaehyun's face. He carefully touched his cheeks and could feel something wet.  
  
"Mommy? Who is Jibeom? You said I'm sorry Jibeom. Did mommy do something bad to Jibeom?"   
  
Hearing Jibeom's name rolled off Jihyun's tongue made Jaehyun sat straight up. Jaehyun couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't even remember what he dreamed about. It was the first time Jihyun called Jibeom's name and sounded so sweet calling his father's name. Jaehyun slowly hugged his daughter and laid themselves back to the bed. _Did I really dreamt of him?_  
  
Jaehyun hushed, "Nothing baby. Just go to sleep. I'm sorry mommy was too loud you woke up. Sleep now..." In the back of his mind, he was trying to remember what he dreamed about.   
  
"Mommy?" Jihyun called him again.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love Daddy? Because you said you love Jibeom. I don't know Jibeom, mummy. Who is he?" 

Jaehyun was more than startled, "D-did I say t-that I love Jibeom?" He wasn't sure of Jihyun but the baby's determined expression justified it all. "  
  
Jaehyun sighed and started scratching Jihyun's back, a technique he knew to make the baby sleep faster which was a habit Jihyun got from his father. Jibeom loved his back to be scratched gently as it made him sleepy.   
  
_He is your real dad_. How badly Jaehyun wanted to confess it. Instead, "He is... someone I know. He is a great person, baby." And even when Jaehyun tried to stop his mouth from saying much, Jihyun deserved a little introduction of his real father. "He's reliable and very charming. He has a pair of expressive big eyes, a handsome face and thin lips that when we ki- when my lips molded onto his, it's perfect. And yes, Mommy loves Jibeom very much. But that was before.." Jaehyun answered Jihyun's question not even minding his melancholic tone.   
  
"What's molded, mommy? And what about my Daddy Jangjun? Do you love him too?" Jihyun asked almost a hush as she's starting to get sleepy. Her eyes fluttering slowly and one more look at her mother, she fell asleep. Jaehyun kissed her forehead and smiled sadly. How lovely it was to hear Jibeom's name coming out from his daughter's mouth. Jaehyun stared into space, silently recalling how he got to know Jibeom for the first time. 

_"_ _What's that?" Jaehyun tiptoed and peeked his head over the other's clamoring about something. It was supposed to be a normal day for a typical Bong Jaehyun to rest after a semestral examination but the chaos outside piqued Jaehyun's interest. Little did he know, his life was about to change._

_"It's Mr. Kim from the Ministry. He's here to address the issue amongst schools- ow!"_

_"Oh! It's Kim Jibeom!" Yelled another girl from Jaehyun's side who managed to cut off his conversation with a classmate._

_He helped his friend stand-up from being side-swiped by the girl earlier. "You okay?"_

_The friend nodded. "Thanks."_

_"Who- who is Kim Jibeom?" Jaehyun curiously asked, simultaneously squeezing his way to get a good look outside the window of their classroom._

_His friend looked taken aback. "Seriously?! Jaehyun, I know you love reading books but a little check on your surroundings won't hurt. Who is Kim Jibeom? Man, he is Mr. Kim's son and he's very famous with his looks and capa...bilities!" grunted his friend after they successfully squeezed themselves through the crowd. "There!"_

_And there went Kim Jibeom neatly clad in school uniform. He's tall, handsome and charismatic Jaehyun couldn't help himself but dropped his jaw. Like in slow-motion, Jaehyun noticed how Jibeom's hair waved when the wind blew, how his eyes fluttered and his smile decorated his face. How come such a good-looking person exist? In an instant, he was sure Jibeom was the most handsome man he had ever seen in his lifeline. While Jaehyun that time was chubby and even struggled to place his eyeglasses straight. The surrounding was loud but he could only hear his heartbeat._

_That day was fateful. He became just like any other boys and girls who longed for their special someone's attention. He opened his first-ever account in an online student community that day, became more social, started to make himself better and began to dream. Kim Jibeom started it all._

Jaehyun yawned at the memory. _Quite a successful admirer_ , he chuckled. Feeling his eyes heavy, he positioned himself comfortably and dozed off while the question of him loving Jangjun too left unanswered.

\- 

Jaehyun woke up late the next morning. He was very busy, too busy that to ponder what happened last night had no room in Jaehyun's mind. It was the day he had to fly to Japan and leaving Jihyun was a great deal.  
  
"Hyung please take care of Jihyun. Call me and update me every day. Keep an eye on her and tell me if something's off and her vitamins, meds, and necessities I packed them in one bag, the yellow bag in the living room. I'm warning you to do not, don't ever let her eat any foods just follow her diet chart, okay?"   
  
Jaehyun was panicking and Jangjun wasn't helping when he was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Hyung please-"  
  
"I know, I know... You've said those things since yesterday, Jaehyun," he smiled.   
  
"It is because it's my first time being so far away and... My baby has anemia..."   
  
"Stop, you're crying again. Tomorrow is the result of the final test. I'll call you right away after the doctor's appointment. Hmm... Are you all set? You're flight's by 10 AM the company car will be here soon."   
  
"I know..." Jaehyun sighed feeling all the exhaustion hitting him since early morning.   
  
"Mommy?" Jihyun called peeking her head from the bedroom door; she just woke up.   
  
"Baby... come here, come to mommy..." Jaehyun gestured his hand and Jihyun came out still in her pajamas. Jaehyun lifted her, hugging his baby tightly.   
  
"Mommy, will be quick okay? You'll be with Daddy Jangjun for a while and promise me you'll stay healthy, okay?" he brushed Jihyun's bangs away from her cute face. His baby was pouting and on the verge of crying but she held it well. "Please be good to Daddy, hm?"  
  
"I will miss you, mummy. I will be here waiting for you," she planted a kiss on her mother's lips. They hugged for a while and Jangjun joined in too. Minutes later when they heard Jaheyun's phone and it was time to leave.   
  


-

  
  
Jaehyun's heart clenched at the thought of leaving his daughter behind. Day one in Japan and he's itching to go home. He had separation anxiety that was a big burden and the hardest to deal with. With gritted teeth, he started to gather the team and executed the project plan that will most likely be only a few weeks to conduct. The day ended well. It was supposed to end well when he read Jangjun's message that shattered his heart into tiny pieces.   
  
Jangjun Hyung:  
Jaehyun, are you doing well? I hope you are because the test result wasn't close to any good. Jihyun has anemia of chronic kidney disease. Birth defects. I can't put it into detail but the doctor suggested Jihyun had to undergo dialysis or transplantation. Call me when you received this message.   
  
That did it. Jaehyun's knees turned weak, his hands turned clammy he even dropped his phone. His lips quivered and tears have flown like a waterfall. Dialysis? Transplantation? "My baby..." he rolled to the side of the bed hugging the pillow so tight while wailing and chanting Jihyun's name again and again in between weeps. Such a cute little angel didn't deserve such misfortune.  
  
The heavens must have hated Jaehyun when Jangjun called again after a week just to deliver the bad news that Jihyun collapsed from pain on her side Jangjun had to admit her to the hospital. Jaehyun cursed himself for not being there he wanted to resign from work and go home, he was out of his mind.   
  
"Jaehyun! Jeahyun listen to me-"  
  
"No hyung... I-I want to go home..." Jaehyun cried on the phone.   
  
"Jihyun's fine now. We are here in the hospital. Listen, this medication will surely rob us hefty amount of money. That project is for Jihyun, think about it. We need to be practical in this kind of situation. Jihyun is still fine, she's here. I understand you but please, make up your mind, okay? Do not do something you'll regret again," Jangjun sounded stern, very opposite to his usual self. Jangjun was right, Jaehyun admitted it. It's definitely not the time to whine and be weak. Jaehyun was thankful he had Jangjun. If not, he'll totally lose his mind. 

"Jaehyn-ah..." Jangjun could only hear sniffing sound from the other line. "Don't forget that I am always here for you and Jihyun... Jihyun is under my care. We only need each other to be okay, right?" 

"Mm." 

Will Jangjun be enough for them to be okay?


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed and Jihyun started her dialysis treatment. The first day was very difficult and the tube attached to his Jihyun's body brought Jangjun to tears. Jangjun thought it was the hardest part of his life as he's breaking apart day by day but he didn't want to show that kind of weakness especially now Jaehyun and Jihyun needed him. He's thankful that it was him by Jihyun's side, probably Jaehyun wouldn't carry on if it was him. The only consolation he had right now was the fact that Jihyun's being treated and the doctors and nurses were very kind to them.   
  
"Good Morning Mr. Lee," greeted Dr. Son who was Jihyun's doctor.   
  
"Good morning, Doc. How's Jihyun's condition?"   
  
"After the session, she seemed better but do note that Jihyun's condition isn't at best. We'll be needing blood for the next session which I do hope, from a family member. Jihyun is very young and we can't take any risk of transfusing blood from the blood bank, we need to avoid further infections, Mr. Lee. You are the father, you can take a blood test and see if you match. Also, I'll be having an international conference by next week but rest assured Jihyun will be passed on to a very good doctor."   
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Doc. You've been very helpful and I really do hope the new doctor will take care of Jihyun as much as you take care of her," Jangjun smiled earnestly.   
  
The doctor patted his shoulder, "It must've been hard... Don't worry Mr. Lee because every one of us here are capable of taking good care of our patients. All are highly qualified."   
  
After the small talk and reassurance, Dr. Son took his time checking on Jihyun and playing around for a bit. After a while, they bowed to each other and Dr. Son bade goodbye to Jihyun. Albeit not in her best mood, she flashed her beautiful smile making sure she's feeling okay much to Jangjun's relief. His phone rang as soon as the door closed when Dr. Son left.  
  
"Hyung? How's Jihyun? Is she awake? May I talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, your baby is awake. Wait. Jihyun? Mommy's on the phone, he wants to speak with you..." Jangjun held the phone for Jihyun because the baby had been complaining about the needle on her arm.   
  
"Mummy?" Jihyun called softly.  
  
Even with just a single call of his name made Jaehyun cry for god knows how many times. "Baby, how are you? Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"Mummy, my arm hurts a lot and I don't like to eat..."   
  
Jaehyun sniffed, "Baby, be strong for mommy okay two more weeks then we'll see each other again. I promise you. So eat a lot and be strong, hm?"   
  
"I want to see you... please be quick mummy... come home soon..."   
  
"Yes, baby! It's just a matter of some sleep then mommy will be home..."   
  
"Mummy? I want to sleep... I love you... Come home soon..."   
  
Jaehyun can hear Jihyun's yawn. "I love you more than my life, Jihyun."  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Jangjun asked when he heard Jaehyun sobbed through the phone.   
  
"Yes. Thank you for being with us, hyung. Just a few more weeks."  
  
"A few more weeks," Jangjun repeated Jaehyun's line. "Ah, by the way, your parents visited yesterday. I texted you, didn't you read it?"   
  
"I was too tired last night to check messages. What did they say?"  
  
"What do you mean what did they say of course they're worried sick. They will come often from now on. I need someone to take over shifts because I also have to work, Jaehyun."   
  
"I understand. Did they-"   
  
"Ask about Jihyun's dad? Yes, they did. How long are you gonna keep this to Kim Jibeom when he's daughter is here, sick... Jaehyun... Your parents had hated your situation before but it's different now. "   
  
The other end didn't speak. Jangjun was sure Jaehyun was stubborn and he's never wrong when Jaehyun excused himself saying he had an incoming call from his boss. Jangjun only sighed but he can't blame Jaehyun because even from the beginning, he wasn't close to his own family. He had thrived alone that people mistook him as an orphan. But Jangjun had massive respect for parents while Jaehyun's skeptical about it.   
  


\- 

  
Dr. Son visited Jihyun's ward before he left the hospital. It wasn't difficult to get attached to the lovely Jihyun. Almost all the nurses would love to check on her just to take a peek of her beautiful face. Jihyun liked to talk and when she's in the mood, she played with the nurses. That's the only time when Jangjun can focus on his job and other conference calls. 

"Mr. Lee? The new doctor is having his rounds today. You'll meet him shortly," announced the nurse who was checking Jihyun's vitals and adjusted Jihyun's drip. 

While waiting for the arrival of the new doctor, Jangjun leaned on the couch and looked back on how far his family had come. He was just Jaehyun's childhood friend who had always stood for him. One cold winter when he saw Jaehyun crying his heart out at the bridge he thought Jaehyun would jump off. Jaehyun was bruised and the corner of his lips bled. It made Jangjun so furious and on that day he swore to not let a single tear rolled down those chubby cheeks ever again. To him, Jaehyun was like an angel too precious to be living in this cruel world. The face Jaehyun made that time was exactly Jihyun's face when she's in pain. Jangjun chuckled and shook his head upon reminiscing Jaehyun back then. Jihyun is really the little Jaehyun. And Jangjun was more than ready to fight for them. How did he come to love Jaehyun so much? He never knew. But if making sure he's happy and well taken care of wasn't love Jangjun didn't know what is. If not feeling so full every time Jaehyun laughs and hurting when Jaehyun's in pain, and loving whom Jaehyun loves, Jangjun thought it's more than enough to know it was love. His friends would always remind him of Kim Jibeom's future appearance but Jangjun kept running away from those future possibilities. 

"Daddy?" Jihyun broke his trance. "Daddy it hurts here, please take this out..." Jihyun sat to show her wrist with a Dextrose needle. "Don't like daddy." 

Jangjun scurried to Jihyun's bedside. "Let Daddy blow it okay." Jangjun puffed out air and carefully blowing the wrist although he didn't know if it actually helped. "Does this make you feel better, hm?" 

Jihyun started wriggling her body and whining because blowing didn't help a bit and she wanted the needle out of her skin.

"Shh.. shh.. baby, we can't take this out. The doctors will get angry, Mommy will get angry too do you want that to happen? This will help you get better..." 

"I don't waaaaant!! Daddy I don't liiiike it hurts" She was moving so much Jangjun feared her wound on her chest where the dialysis tube attached will bleed. "W-wait... Shh Jihyun-ah... Daddy will get the doctor to help, okay? Daddy will call the doctor-" 

"No need, Mr. Lee. The doctor's here." 

Jangjun turned around to where the voice came from and even Jihyun halted her tantrums only left with hiccups. Jangjun's breath hitched. A face that was so familiar appeared on Jangjun's sight. A face he only saw on pictures; on Jaehyun's scrapbook, and he's definitely looking the same person but manlier and more handsome. He smiled at Jangjun before he read the patient's record.

"I hope it's a good morning for you two." The doctor spoke sweetly to them. "Kim Jihyun... What a pretty name you have here kid. And Lee Jangjun, the father, right?"

Jangjun was lost at words but he nodded nonetheless. 

"I am Dr. Kim Jibeom and I'll be taking care of Jihyun from now on," the doctor declared happily. 

The name ringed and Jangjun doubted his ears for the first time. He must have looked really weird not showing any reaction only standing up from the bed to make a way for the doctor. 

He walked passed Jangjun and sat on the side of Jihyun's bed, carefully checking the girl with wide eyes. "Hey, little one... Why are you crying so much your nose turning red?" 

"Jibeomie?" Jihyun spoke as if making sure and it surprised the doctor for a good second before he broke into fits of laughter. 

"Yes, Jihyunie?" Jibeom chortled, quite amazed at Jihyun. 

"Dr. Jibeomie is very handsome, Jihyun is shy..." she buried her face under the doll she's holding with her free hand. Jibeom reached up to wipe the traces of tears on Jihyun's cheek.

_A perfect picture of a father and daughter,_ Jangjun thought. He never felt so small about being Jihyun's daddy but seeing the sight in front of him, he started to question his worth. Afterall, Jibeom has nothing to do with their situation, it was Jaehyun. It was so funny how minutes ago he was just getting ready to protect his so-called family. Fate made a big joke this time.

Jibeom held Jihyun's hand and was talking to her about something Jangjun failed to hear. He came back to his senses when Jibeom cleared his throat, now facing him still sitting on the bed. 

"Mr. Lee, I heard you had a hard time looking for Jihyun's blood donor." 

"Ah. That... Yes, D-Doc." Jangjun rubbed his palms on his jeans before he sat on the couch trying to shift his focus to Jibeom. "Dr. Son suggested the blood should be from a family member because of Jihyun's current condition. I had my blood tested but it's incompatible." 

"What about Jihyun's mom?" 

Jangjun froze. It seemed that a cold bucket of water was splashed at him that his body warmth left him in cold. Thankfully, Jihyun answered the doctor's question in his stead.

"Mommy is in Japan. I miss my Mommy Jae-"

"Yes!" Jangjun interrupted suddenly before Jihyun could say Jaehyun's name. "I mean... yes he is in Japan right now." 

"He?" Jibeom pursed his lips. "He must have a hard time with Jihyun here in the hospital... But we need the blood soon, Mr. Lee. Jihyun can't undergo without it or it will worsen her anemia and we have to avoid worse cases."

Jibeom stood up and checked his watch, it's time for him to leave. "I'll visit you soon. See you again, Jihyunie~" 

The quick visit was too long for Jangjun. It felt like forever processing everything in his mind.

_"But how sure are you that Jibeom's living well?"_

_"News. He's a doctor now."_

His conversation with Jaehyun flashed his mind. _Is he really Kim Jibeom, Jihyunie's real father? If he is then..._

Jangjun dragged his feet to Jihyun and hugged the girl tightly. "Jihyun...My baby..."

The girl hugged him back, "Daddy? What's wrong? Don't cry, daddy." 

He didn't notice his tears falling freely. "Yes... Yes, I am your daddy." Jangjun showered kisses on Jihyun's head. "And daddy will do everything, okay?" 

Jihyun nodded weakly and wiped Jangjun's tears. Jihyun was so innocent, so loving. 

But it wasn't easy and was never easy to hide a big secret to the person under your nose. Each time Jibeom paid a visit, Jangjun panicked. 

"Nurse Han?" Jangjun called the heavy-eyed nurse upon the counter, one midnight when Jihyun fell in a deep sleep and Jangjun had time to go roam around. 

The nurse got startled and eased himself when he saw Jangjun with a coffee. Jangjun passed it to Han. 

"Thanks, Mr. Lee," the nurse clicked his tongue, "heavy duties"

"Yeah... It seemed like it. The emergency room was pretty hectic hours ago." 

"Car racing accident. Young people these days who forgot how precious life is." Nurse Han rolled his eyes. 

Jangjun nodded in agreement but he wasn't there for the accident. Jangjun exhaled before doing his task. "Doctor Kim Jibeom..." 

"Hm?" The nurse's eyes lit up. "What about him?" 

"Ah- Uhmm... Do you know him well? He is uhmm..." Jangjun was fidgeting and fortunately, nurse Han was there to save him. 

"Jihyun's doctor, right? I know you are worried Mr.Lee about Jihyun but don't be because Doctor Kim is exemplary. He is Minister Kim's second son." Nurse Han suddenly grinned. "I remembered back in the university where Dr. Kim studied medicine and what a role model! He did excellent jobs in his studies that's why he easily entered France. A lot of people looked up to him. Don't worry too much, Mr. Lee. Dr. Kim is really..." Jangjun just nodded and stopped listening to the nurse's blabber about Kim JIbeom because he got what he needed; a confirmation.

Confirmed. He was really the person Jaehyun talked a lot about years ago.

Jibeom was very kind and gentle. In just a few days of meeting Jibeom, Jangjun saw why Jaehyun loves Jibeom in so many ways. Kim Jibeom was promising, reliable and a person you can never hate on. Jihyun has Jibeom's eyes, laughter, and wits. The way Jihyun's eyes turned crescent when she smiled is a mirror of Kim Jibeom. Even the people in the hospital, especially the nurses noticed how they look alike and Kim Jibeom only laughed at it which Jangjun would join in too. But his lips stretched into a smile while his heart crumpled painfully inside. If only his blood matched Jihyun's so the secret will forever be buried but each time the doctor asked for the blood, Jangjun experienced a mental breakdown. They need to wait for Jihyun's mother and Jangjun would always lie about telling Jaehyun to hurry and come home when in fact, he never told Jaehyun about the blood test. The more he lied, the longer the days Jihyun had to wait for her session. 

Jangjun had never mentioned Jibeom whenever Jaehyun called. How could he when he got tongue-tied and fear overtook his entire being. Prolonging the situation wouldn't help but Jangjun needed time. Just how much time does a person need to prepare for the worst? Just how much time left for his little family? Jangjun never knew.


	7. Chapter 7

The week was about to end and so Jaehyun's arrival was only around the corner. No matter how Jangjun prayed hard for days to slow down, the sun still sets and rises again giving hopes to helpless hearts and chances for troubled minds. Jangjun found himself basking under the faint sunlight in a cloudy afternoon. Jaehyun had been asking for updates and he finally told him about the blood. Jaehyun took time off and went his way to check his blood type. 

"Hyung... I-I didn't match..." Jaehyun started slowly but he panicked thinking how badly they needed the blood. "W-what should we do hyung? Is J-Jihyun going to d-" 

"No! No Jaehyun, no... What are you saying? Relax, okay? I am going to find another solution, I promise you that. Just take a deep breath and let me handle this..." The last sentence was more likely directed to himself. He knew too well that finding another solution would cost him his family and Jangun wasn't ready. He will never be. 

"I will talk to the doctor and please... Just stop overthinking. Do you trust me?" 

Jangjun could hear Jaehyun's faltered breathing through the phone. "Y-yes... You know too well I don't have anyone but you, hyung." 

"Alright." Jangjun smiled. "I got you two and please don't hate me, Jaehyun."

"What do you mean? Why would I hate the person who saved my life?" 

Jangjun felt the sincerest words that came out from Jaehyun's mouth because he was always been. Jangjun always hated the fact of how Jaehyun only loved one man and that man experienced everything with Jaehyun, shared all heartfelt memories that after he left, Jaehyun was empty. Jangjun tried to fill the emptiness but he also knew that only the person who took everything can return what was stolen. Not long after, Jihyun came which put a smile on Jaehyun's face but again, Jihyun was from that man. Jangjun owned nothing but at least he was there to help when Jaehyun tried to pick himself up. 

Jangjun chuckled, "I didn't save you, Jihyun did. And it's my turn to save Jihyun. No matter what happened always remember that I did everything because I love you, okay?" He swallowed the lump on his throat and furrowed his eyebrows just so he could stop the tear from falling. Men should only cry thrice in their lifetime. 

It was Jaehyun's turn to chuckle, "You know what, I was the one being emo here but why all of a sudden Hyung? You know Jihyun loves you and I love you. You are the pillar of this family and I will be forever grateful." There was a pause before Jaehyun continued and during that pause, Jangjun realized he really had placed himself in Jaehyun and Jihyun's heart. "Don't worry, hyung. Once I get home, we will create happy memories together Jihyun, you and I. I promise you that." 

That did it. Jangjun clamped his mouth bawled his eyes out because deep in his heart he knew promises were meant to be broken. 

\- 

*knock, knock*

Jibeom peeked his head inside Jihyun's quarter. The baby was sleeping and Jangjun was nowhere to be found. With light footsteps, he approached the sleeping Jihyun. For a moment, he scanned the baby's little figure and his heart hurt seeing the tiniest of tubes poked in her body. Jihyun was deep in dreamland and her lips twitched up, probably a good dream, Jibeom thought. 

_"Kim Jihyun is really cute, isn't she Doc?" mused the nurse after they visit Jihyun the other day._

_"Honestly, after we met you for the 1st time Doc, you seemed pretty familiar already but that's because you really look like her," said the other nurse._

_Jibeom gave it a thought, "Hm... Shouldn't that be the other way around?"_

_The nurses laughed at it. "I'm sorry it should be Kim Jihyun looks like you."_

_"You could really pass as father and daughter,"_

Jibeom sighed and he found himself laughing at the absurd opinions of his nurses. "Sweet child," Jibeom whispered while caressing Jihyun's hair. 

The door clicked open and Jibeom finally saw Jangjun with a basket of fruits. He hurriedly walked towards him to help him with the baskets and other groceries. 

"Thanks, Doc. Why are you here?" 

"I was just checking up on Jihyun. Nurse Han told me Jihyun had been sleeping for almost a day now. I thought I could give her an exercise but watching her in a deep sleep..." Jibeom shook his head and smiled. 

Jangjun watched Jibeom silently, studying his expressions from time to time. He was indeed kind and gentle. 

"How was the blood, Mr. Lee?" Jibeom turned a little serious.

But before Jangjun could answer, Jibeom spoke again. "Tomorrow is Jihyun's schedule. I'm sure her mom matched but where is he?"

That question again, always putting Jangjun on the edge. "Uhmm... You know Doc, we have this situation where-" 

Jangjun couldn't finish because Jibeom's phone rang. Although the doctor was intently listening to him, once he saw the name on the screen his attention was diverted. "I need to answer this, excuse me for a second, Mr. Lee." 

Jangjun exhaled all the air he held in. He was almost there. His heart was drumming in his chest and he knew after Jibeom's phonecall, it's game over. "I'm sorry, Jaehyun-ah..." He whispered to himself. Jibeom ended the phonecall turned his heels back to Jangjun, "I am very very sorry, Mr. Lee but this is very urgent. I will visit again tonight and we'll talk about Jihyun, alright?" Jibeom squeezed Jangjun's shoulder and left without giving Jangjun the chance to talk about everything. Jangjun almost fell to his knees. His body felt numb. But it's not over yet. Tonight, for sure. 

\- 

The night before Jihyun's dialysis session, Jibeom shared dinner with them when Jihyun refused to eat and had Jibeom came down from his office just to help Jangjun fed the cranky Jihyun. 

"It's tough, isn't it?" asked the doctor after they successfully put the last spoonful into Jihyun's mouth. 

"You bet. I started appreciating mothers big time, the things they do for their children," Jangjun wiped Jihyun's mouth before he joined the doctor on the couch while Jihyun started playing with her doll.

"Jibeomie, look!" Jihyun excitedly waved her doll for Jibeom to see. She kissed the doll's cheek and giggled cutely. Jibeom's eyes sparkled and he couldn't help but copy Jihyun's giggle.

It made Jangjun smile too. "What about you, doc? Are you married?"

Jibeom shook his head and comfortably leaned on the couch. "Not interested. I've been really busy and I even forgot the word 'marriage'. But after I met Jihyun, I started thinking about it. Maybe having a child is good. What do you think?" 

_She is your child, dumbass_. Jangjun sighed. 

"You aren't married?" Jibeom was surprised when Jangjun only sighed. Jangjun zipped his lips and it was enough for JIbeom to understand. _Complicated,_ he concluded. "Uhm... About Jihyun's blood donor..."

It was Jangjun's turn to shake his head and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Well, we have the same blood type..." 

Jangjun's head shot up so quickly and looked at Jibeom's eyes with so much hope. He wanted to whack his head why he hadn't thought about it when Jibeom's the real dad. All he planned was tell Jibeom the truth so Jibeom, as a doctor, could find blood that matched Jihyun's and it's more safe that way. 

"A-are y-you..." he stuttered.

"If you asked me if I am going to donate then yes, I am. In fact, I already did. She will have her treatment tomorrow." Jibeom stood up from his seat and grabbed his white coat. He knew Jangjun was closed to tears and it's making him uncomfortable not that he wanted to be nonchalant. Surely the others might think he cared too much but he can't stop himself when it comes to Jihyun. There's a heavy tug in his heart whenever he thinks about the baby girl. 

Jangjun was speechless he couldn't even open his mouth. "T-T-Thank you. Thank you. Thank so so much, Doctor Kim," Jangjun couldn't stop his tears this time after all the sleepless nights and nonstop searches for a blood donor that even Jihyun's treatment schedule was pushed back a little. After all the stupid decisions he made.

"It's... It's fine... Y-you're wel-"

Jangjun grabbed Jibeom's hands and bowed because apart from being grateful, he was guilty beyond heaven and Earth. 

"P-Please... You don't need to do this-"

The exchange of gratitude was cut short when a loud bang on the door startled everyone even Jihyun's eyes widened. Just as he slid the door open, he was stopped dead in his tracks. "Mummy!!!" Jihyun yelled. Jaehyun was struck dumb when he saw the man standing beside Jangjun. No words came out just deafening silence and his heart going wild. To say that his lungs stopped working for a moment was the best description of Jaehyun's state. He only stood at the door, eyes glued to the doctor's round shaky eyes. It was only broken when Jihyun wailed when she noticed her mum not moving an inch.

"MOMMYYY!!!!" Raising her arms in the air while fat teardrops started escaping her eyes. That's the only time Jaehyun dragged his feet nearer, so close to Jibeom as he had to get past him before JIhyun's bed. She hugged Jihyun tightly when she's within his reach and Jibeom's scent was all over Jaehyun's nose as he passed by.

"Jihyun... Oh God..." 

"Mommy!! J-Jihyunie i-is so h-happy... Jihyunie miss... mummy very much..." the baby spoke in between hiccups. She clung to her mother's shoulder and Jaehyun's heart became warmer as if Jihyun's hug was a heater. 

"Shh... Don't cry... Please don't cry. Mommy is here..." 

It took Jibeom an eternity before he recovered his senses. "Mommy?... You..." he pointed at Jangjun, "and you..." then glanced at Jaehyun,"...are a family?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Jihyun's hiccups were heard loudly in the silent room. The time stilled as Jangjun, Jaehyun and Jibeom didn't speak, none of them had the exact words to say. Jangjun opened his mouth but no words would want to come out. Jaehyun was too overwhelmed and he was numb from everything. Jibeom looked blank only darting his gaze from Jangjun to Jaehyun asking for answers but Jihyun was clever enough to understand the question. She grabbed her mom's hand and playfully waved it. 

"Jibeommie! This is my mum. Isn't she pretty?" she giggled.

Jibeom's breathe hitched. 

Jihyun looked at her mom with twinkling eyes and Jaehyun tried his best to smile. "Mummy, say hi to Jibeommie. He is Jihyunie's doctor. Say hi." 

"Baby..." 

"This is Jihyunie's small family. Mr. Lee is my dad, and Bong Jaehyun is my mum," introduced Jihyun as if everything was just normal. "Say hi, mum," she urged her mum to greet the doctor.

Just as Jaehyun was about to turn his head to his side, Jibeom stepped back almost abruptly. 

"I see. I get it." He smiled bitterly. "Jihyunie have a good night's sleep, hm? Tomorrow is a big day. I'll get going." Without batting an eye, Jibeom made his exit leaving Jaehyun gasping for air but Jangjun was there to catch him when he lost his balance. 

"Jaehyun.. I'm-" 

"H-Hyung t-that's..."

Jangjun gathered Jaehyun in his arms, "I know..."

Jaehyun weakly pushed Jangjun away, "Wait... You already knew but why? You didn't say a word-"

"I was only trying to protect you, Jaehyun. You were far and I was worried- I didn't know it was him too until I asked around."

Jaehyun knew it wasn't Jangjun's fault. And it made sense to him why Jangjun was acting weird during their phonecall. Jaehyun was afraid so he booked a direct flight leaving his responsibilities in Japan. He ended up with a small bag but he paid no heed because he felt something was very wrong.

Tears were pooling in his eyes but Jaehyun still smiled, "This isn't the time for this." He looked up in hopes to blink back the tears. "Jihyun... She's having her session tomorrow, right? Let's focus on her." He got up from the couch and started doing things. Jangjun knew Jaehyun too well. Jaehyun was only forcing himself. As much as he wanted to comfort or say something to make him feel better, Jangjun only kept silent.

The night was deep and Jaehyun couldn't sleep. He was holding Jihyun's hand his thoughts stuck at the earlier scene. Almost after six years, it was the first time Jaehyun had a glimpse of Jibeom's face. Jibeom whom he loved so much before Jihyun came to the world. He looked fine, he was there standing, he was breathing alive and in flesh. There's a spark of life in his dead heart but he wasn't happy. Maybe, just maybe, if they are in a different situation and he met Jibeom in a different place, he would gladly tell Jibeom about Jihyun. But now is not the best time and he will break Jangjun's heart. How will Jihyun react if she found out that Jangjun wasn't his real father? Jaehyun will break everyone's heart including his. It's too much for him so he only cried himself to sleep wishing the day where he had to reveal everything wouldn't come. 

As for Jibeom, the night seemed to be colder than expected. A thick blanket comfortably covering his body but the coldness seeped through the tiny holes of it. He felt extremely alone although he never slept with someone for years. He witnessed something bothersome- rather unpleasant but he doesn't want to use such a word. Jaehyun, Jihyun and Mr. Lee, look quite good as a family. Jibeom wanted himself to delude in that idea but the uneasiness of his heart distinctly shows how much he hated it. He hated seeing Jaehyun way and way more beautiful compared to they were still together. He hated how he managed to have a family shortly after they broke up. He hated how Jaehyun has a beautiful child that sometimes he imagined as his own. He hated why Jaehyun didn't seem to suffer at all. He hated himself for wishing, even just a second, that instead of Mr. Lee, it was him. 

Jibeom grasps his hair tight and released them with a loud sigh. _"This can't be!"_

What did he do all this time? Jibeom recalled his past situation in France when he first went there, broken and lost. The times he spent crying, drowning himself in alcohol. The time he almost lost himself when he stopped everything he likes because it all reminded him of Jaehyun such as playing badminton, reading books, eating bread just because Jaehyun loved it so much, and the dream of becoming a doctor just because Jaehyun looked sickly. His whole world stopped spinning because Jaehyun was his world. He even locked his own heart. Was he the only one being so foolishly in love to experience such heart-wrenching pain? _Did he really leave me for somebody else?_ There were so many whys and hows and Jibeom wanted answers. 

_"But I have moved on. I did move on when I was in France. I forgot about him. He is no one and it will stay that way."_ There was a weight in his heart but Jibeom chose to ignore.

Apparently, those midnight thoughts succeeded in depriving Jibeom of a good night's sleep when he woke up feeling tetchy. The signature smell of the hospital welcomed him but the slightly crumpled hospital gowns and disheveled hair of the 1st year doctors who haven't been sleeping for almost 24 hours now, ticked him off. The late arrival of his morning coffee made him inhaled harshly and pinched the bridge of his flaring nose that the nurse scurried off, scared. 

"Doctor Kim seemed to be in a pretty bad mood in such early morning. Made me wonder what made him very unusual," murmured the nurse who was adjusting Jihyun's IV drip. 

"I know right, those furrowed eyebrows made him look more strict but he's so hot-" the other nurse couldn't finish her sentence as she was silenced by her companion when she noticed Jaehyun opening the bathroom door. 

"Good morning Mr.-" Their eyes opened wide to see an unfamiliar face. 

"Bong. I'm Bong Jaehyun, Jihyun's mom." 

The nurses were taken aback at the sight unveiled before them. There's no way someone can ignore Jaehyun's beauty that attracts any gender there is. Jihyuns really had a beautiful mother just as what they always imagined. They swallowed hard before they greeted him.

"What time is Jihyun's dialysis?" Jaehyun inquired feeling uneasy towards the nurses' reaction. 

"Erm... She'll have a blood transfusion at 8 today and will be followed by dialysis. Jihyun is a lot to handle but with Mr. Bong around, I'm sure she'll be at ease," said the nurse through experience, glancing at Jihyun with a smile on her face. 

"I see, thank you. I hope I will do a good job later," 

"Of course you will!" cheered the nurse up, "and Doctor Kim is a very gentle doctor he likes Jihyun so much. You can rely on him when it comes to Jihyun." 

What the nurse said was true but it sent Jaehyun a different feeling. He wasn't sure whether seeing Jibeom again was a good idea but what choice does he have? Jangjun went home to rest; the poor man had indigestion. 

The nurses left after they finished their task. Jihyun woke up feeling sick again and didn't have the appetite to eat breakfast. With all the coaxing, Jaehyun only succeeded to put some into her stomach. Jaehyun wasn't new to this because Jihyun has been sickly ever since but whenever it happened, he always had a hard time getting by. 

"Jihyunie please eat some more..." sweet-talked Jaehyun. "Please baby. Say ahhh~" Jihyun pressed her lips tightly and shook her head. The pale baby girl and the small tears at the lateral canthus of her weak eyes clenched Jaehyun's heart he gently put the spoon down. "What will I do with you, Jihyun-ah..." his voice trailed off. 

"Mummy... Jihyunie doesn't like needles... Please tell Jibeomie no needles..." Jihyun pouted. 

Jaehyun cradled the soft face in front of him, "But you need those needles to get better, baby. You need to get better so we'll go to Everland with daddy. You like that, right?" 

Jihyun gave it a thought, "I like Everland but not needles. They hurt me, mommy. Please no needles..." Jihyun shook her head frantically. Jaehyun kissed her small hands. If only Jaehyun could take all the pain away he would open-heartedly do it. He would rather have thousands of needles in him as long as Jihyun's fine. 

In between promises of Jaehyun not leaving Jihyun's side, in between sweet-talks to convince Jihyun, the door slid again and Kim Jibeom, together with 2 nurses entered with the apparatus. Jihyun started to wail. 

"MUM! NOOOOO! MUMMYYY!!" Jihyun reached out her short arms to which Jaehyun mirrored the action, held the baby gently. 

"Shhh... Mommy is here, Jihyun. Shh..." Jaehyun really was a crybaby too, he's closed to tears. 

"Jihyunie?" Jibeom called his daughter. 

Jihyun's father was literally a step closer to them. Every slight movement he made, Jaehyun flinched. Jibeom leaned closer and wiped the wet cheeks of Jaehyun's baby. "It's alright, baby. Your mom is here and he will hold you tight until this big guy right here cleans your body up, okay?" Jibeom was referring to the dialysis machine. "I will hold you too and tell you good stories, you like them right?" Jihyun looked at Jibeom as if contemplating. The doctor pouted, "Mommy will cry if Jihyunie cries. You don't want him to be sad, you told me so." 

_"They talked about me?"_ Jaehyun found himself staring at Jibeom, his face was on his chest level as the doctor was kneeling on the floor to level Jihyun. Jibeom threw him a quick glance, a close eye-contact that sent sparks to Jaehyun's entire body. To double his surprise, Jihyun nodded slowly, "Promise you will hold Jihyunie?" the baby looked at her mother and father alternately, fluttering her long eyelashes that he got from Jaehyun. Jibeom thought it was too beautiful. 

Jaehyun was the first one to recover from the mellow moment. "O-okay," he nodded and smiled, "I will hold your hand really tight, Jihyunie."

When Jihyun started to smile although fear was visible in her eyes, Jibeom slowly got on his feet. Jaehyun awkwardly walked to the other side of the bed and sat near Jihyun, not breaking his promise to hold the baby's hand. She flinched and her face beautiful winced when they started the procedure. 

Jaehyun wondered how they get the blood in the first place, he should ask Jangjun about it. They started silently only when Jihyun asked for a story from the handsome doctor. 

"Jibeomie should tell Jihyunie a story."

"Oh? Ah yes, anything for Jihyunie..." Jibeom smiled at the girl while Jaehyun was looking down and failed to witness the cute exchange of smiles of the father and daughter. 

Jibeom told The Little Mermaid and Jihyun enjoyed every bit of it. She forgot all the needles and Jaehyun because she was too immersed in the story especially when Jibeom copied the characters' voice. Jaehyun was listening silently and each tick of the clock, the guilt gradually builds up inside him.

Jibeom excused himself for a moment so it was Jaehyun and Jihyun again much to Jaehyun's relief. He couldn't breathe so much air when Jibeom's around. 

"Jihyun-ah. Why do you call the doctor by his name? Did you forget about addressing people politely?" Jaehyun softly asked. 

Jihyun only shook her head.

"Let's call him properly this time, okay? Say, Doctor Kim."

Jihyun pursed her lips sadly, "Jibeomie."

"Jihyun-ah, that is so not appropriate. Dr. Kim, say it." 

"Jibeomie," Jihyun whispered while looking away.

Jaehyun sighed, "Jihyun mom will get mad this time."

"But mummy called him Jibeommie too. You said it before when you were sleep-" 

"Jihyun shh! What are you saying?" Jaehyun panicked. 

"But it was Jibeommie that mummy hurt in his dream..."

"Kim Jihyun, stop."

Jihyun bit her lips when it quivered, afraid that she might anger her mom. 

Jaehyun heaved a big sigh. He looked outside to check if Jibeom was there. Fortunately, he couldn't see any silhouette a sign no one was outside. Or Jaehyun thought so. Because just beside the door, Jibeom was standing about to reach the knob when he heard his name rolled off Jihyun's mouth. His heart was beating fast and he wanted it to stop. It was wrong to feel that way and it raised another question in his mind. 

"Dr. Kim, is everything okay?" 

Jibeom was brought back to his senses when he heard Jangjun's voice. 

"Y-yes. I... I felt dizzy a while ago so I rested a bit." Jibeom lied. 

"Ah...''

"The session started an hour ago, get inside. I just need to check something in my office," Jibeom walked away so fast he didn't even wait for Jangjun's reply. Jangjun only tilted his head and opened the door. 

  
-

  
The next coming days were becoming more and more difficult for everyone. Jangjun's leave was coming to an end and that means he had to leave his family under Jibeom's care. But it was very wrong to let Jibeom believe in their lies at the same time, it scared Jangjun so much. Jangjun slowly accepted the fact that they will never be a happy family because they weren't his and if he left it that way, what if Jibeom won't accept them either? He had to confront Jaehyun before it's too late.

After Jihyun's treatment that day, it was difficult to see Dr. Kim. He only visited once a day and during rounds, sometimes it was passed on to other doctors. A time came when Jihyun had to be confined in the ICU because her vitals dropped drastically and Jangjun knew it wasn't the best time but Jaehyun had to face all the consequences although the timing was a bitch. 

"Please hyung, not now..." Jaehyun held Jangjun's hand, pressing it to his cheek, crying. "I am begging you... not this time..." 

"But when is the best time, Jaehyun? Jihyun is," Jangjun's throat dried up and he hated to say such words, "Jihyun is in the ICU, we don't know what will happen to her and you just can't... You can't do this to her, you can't do this to Jibeom." 

"No Hyung, listen to me. What if he takes Jihyun from us? I will never be able to fulfill my promise to you,"

"I already accepted it Jaehyun-ah..." he said bitterly.

"But Jihyun loves you so much, I love you and we will be a great family together,"

Jangjun shook his head as JAehyun pressed on. He knew Jaehyun was only blabbering but Jangjun wasn't disappointed, he wasn't mad either. Jaehyun wasn't telling lies when he said he loved Jangjun because he felt it too. 

"But you love me as a friend who loves you and Jihyun, Jaehyun-ah. I can never make you happy the way Jibeom can but that is only possible if you try telling him the truth... I have loved you for so long, can you just give this to hyung? Please set me free because only you can do that. You are being unfair Jaehyun."

Jaehyun was crying so much that his words stumbled in his mouth, "H-how can you say that Hyung. I don't even know... No! Please..." he sniffed although his runny nose already ran down together with the stream of tears. 

"I promise. I promise after t-this... I will tell everything but please not when Jihyun's having a hard time... hyung, please..."

Jangjun clenched his jaw watching Jaehyun broke down like that. Fate had been really bad and Jangjun started to hate the heavens for treating his two angels badly. He embraced the almost-withered mother. This will be the last time Jangjun will give in to Jaehyun's plead. Jaehyun had to do it alone after this. 

  
\- 

  
A knock can be heard outside Jibeom's office followed by the sliding sound but Jibeom was too tired to check who it was. His head was buried in his palms thoughts wandering far from reality.

"Kim Jibeom, stand up." 

Just from the voice, he knew it was his older brother. Jibeom lolled his head to take a peek, before sitting up straight. 

"Look at you. You told me you are doing fine but look at you," Jibeom's brother clicked his tongue before sitting across Jibeom. "So Jaehyun's here, with his child."

Jibeom nodded. "Jihyun. She's currently in the ICU." Jibeom sighed heavily. "Sungyoon hyung, I... I don't know what to feel..."

"Out of all patients under you, you were greatly attached to that kid. Jaehyun, your ex-lover-slash-firstlove's daughter. She isn't even yours, Jibeom." 

"I know, I know. It should be none of my business but I truly cared for that kid even before I knew she was Jaehyun's." 

Sungyoon nodded, slowly. 

"It's not that I still feel something for Jaehyun, he..." Jibeom sighed, "he has a husband already, Mr.Lee." 

Sungyoon's ear perked up upon hearing Jangjun's name, "What did you say again?"

"Mr.Lee Jangjun?"

Sungyoon's mood turned upside down and there's a spark on his face as he stared intently at Jibeom's eyes.

"Lee Jangjun? Wait. The people here gossiped how Jihyun and you looked alike. She is 5 years old and if you count backward, you broke up 5 years ago... When is the kid's birthday again?"

Jibeom's hand flew to the record and scanned the paper quickly, "15th of October, and she's premature."

"Try to think about what you did on February, 5 years ago." There was a dangerous glint in Sungyoon's eyes and Jibeom knew his brother wasn't a police officer for nothing. But the more they talk about Jihyun, the faster his heart was beating. 

"Jaehyun... Jaehyun broke up with me days after my birthday." 

Sungyoon snapped his finger. "Jihyun was made in February, don't you think so?"

Jibeom froze. For a moment he was trying to digest everything Sungyoon said and the hopeful feeling suddenly turned to rage. Jibeom's expression turned dark and he gritted his teeth, "Maybe he broke up with me because... Because he got pregnant..." He chuckled sarcastically, "So foolish of me to think that he actually loved me and I lost myself searching for answers why..." He stared blankly at the floor as his hopes crumbled down, "What a fool I was back then when he all he did was cheat on me!" 

But Sungyoon thought differently. "I don't know how you passed the exam and became one of the best doctors in the country if you have that kind of brain, dumbass. "

Jibeom shot his head up, "What do you mean?"

Sungyoon looked really fed up upon his brother's way of thinking. "Someone's becoming a father here. Listen carefully and thanked me big time for this, okay?" Sungyoon sat properly his hands clasped on his lap," Jaehyun is Bong, the so-called father is Lee. Why is Jihyun a Kim?" 

Jibeom was about to open his mouth but was silenced when Sungyoon hissed, "I know you will say she's an orphan. But why does she looks like Jaehyun so much? Why does she looks like... you?" 

"Jangjun's blood didn't match Jihyunie and Jaehyun was in Japan. Our blood type..." Jibeom blinked and unknowingly, a tear fell down his cheek. Everything they did together on Jibeom's birthday 5 years ago flashed back his mind. The sweet giggles, the hearty laughter, warm touch, and the sheets. It all reminded him like a sweet old song on the radio. 

Sungyoon smiled. "There's only one thing to find out, Doc." 

"DNA," Jibeom breathed out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun sat on an old bench at the hospital park. After all the chaotic tumble of events, he needed to breathe in fresh air. He was sitting silently and let the time passed by. For once, he didn't want to think, he wanted to let the wind take all the burdens away.   
Ever since Jihyun got sick, he worked his ass off like a mad dog just to meet Jihyun's medical needs. He forgot the most important thing which was to spend time with Jihyun. Ever since Jihyun came to the world, he forgot about Jibeom and that he still had to move on. He didn't know if having Jihyun to completely divert his attention was a part of moving on. When Jangjun came to help, he didn't allow himself to miss the love of his life, he deprived himself of missing the sweetest love in the world because for him, it's an act of betrayal towards Jangjun's genuine love. Just when he was about to return all the favor and sacrifices Jangjun gave to the mother and daughter, Jibeom came to the picture and Jaehyun would be lying if he denied that his heart leaped in happiness when he saw him again. 

Everything started when Jibeom loved him. But Jaehyun was too young to fight for that love. And if he fights now, would it still be worth fighting for? Jangjun was right when he told Jaehyun that in Jibeom's side he will find true happiness. But Jaehyun didn't know if there is still a place to return to. He didn't even want to think about how we will reveal the truth. 

From afar, Jaehyun saw Jangjun approaching Nurse Han. They were talking seriously as Jangjun's face contorted. Jaehyun's heart started to race so he got up and jogged to where they stood. 

"Hyung, what's happening?" 

Jangjun looked at him worriedly, "Jaehyun-ah, Doctor Lee suggested a transplant and Doctor Kim was on his way to fetch the organ." 

Before Jaehyun could react the nurse beat him to it, "Dr. Kim really cared for baby Jihyun he was the one who pleaded the bank to let Jihyun have it first. Fortunately, Dr Kim has the power to pull some strings or else Jihyun will not make it to the list. Mr. Bong, I know you are worried sick but we are doing our best. I don't want to reassure you but I have high hopes when it comes to Dr. Kim." 

Jaehyun nodded and thanked the nurse wholeheartedly before he went rushing another patient to the emergency room. 

"Jaehyun... I also have something to tell you," Jangjun held his cold hand making sure he tells everything before it's too late. "Kim Jibeom was the one who donated blood for Jihyun's transfusion."

Jaehyun let out a shuddered breath. The things Jibeom made for his own daughter even without knowing it.

"After Jihyun pull this through, you have to tell Jibeom everything, okay? You owe him Jihyun's life. I... I was Jihyun's daddy but I couldn't do anything for her. I was... such a fool to even let Jihyun call me daddy I was too full of myself but I can't even share a droplet of blood..." Jangjun's shoulder shook and before he could stop himself from crying because that's what he's good at, his tears betrayed him. 

Jaehyun was nothing but the same. "Hyung don't say that. You stood firmly for us like a real father to Jihyun. Your blood isn't in her veins but you were a father to her and Jihyun would not trade you for the world. You made us feel complete and safe and loved. It was more than enough. You are a family, hyung." It was Jaehyun's turn to comfort the man who stood by them for 5 long years. Now Jaehyun understood why only he can let Jangjun free. The only thing he prayed was for Jangjun to be genuinely happy after all of these ends. 

"Although I hate to admit it, Kim Jibeom is really Jihyun's dad and he deserved nothing but the truth, Jaehyun-ah." Jangjun sniffed and calmed himself down, it's not the time to get mellow when JIhyun was fighting for her life. "Jaehyun, let's go. Jihyun needs us." He supported Jaheyun by holding him close because the moment they received another bad news, Jaehyun would probably collapse. It's amazing how up until now, he was still sane. Maybe the situation and the current situation made him firm. 

They couldn't enter the emergency room and Jaehyun was pacing back and forth, clutching his hands together hoping for a miracle. He kept asking the nurse if Jibeom had arrived but all they got was "He's on his way". 

They also talked to Dr.Lee about the baby's condition and all were leading to one conclusion; transplantation. 

  
-

  
Jibeom stepped on the accelerator and sped up his way to his destination. He knew it was unethical and definitely out of his league as a doctor but as a father, he had to do everything for his child.

  
_"Jibeom-ah, you knew too well..." Dr. Lee, a senior doctor, handed him a brown folder while squeezing his left shoulder._

_Jibeom exhaled nervously as he took out the content. "If it's 99.99%, I'm the real father."_

_Dr. Lee nodded. The senior doctor was also anxious because Jibeom had really been expecting a positive result and if it's the opposite of what Jibeom was hoping, he couldn't imagine the pain._

_Probability of Paternity: 99.9999998%_

  
_"Haaa..." Jibeom felt a huge volcano just erupted his insides. He was beyond glad and a mixture of emotions was exploding he would want to gasp for air or wanted to scream he was in cloud nine. He was all alone for how many years but the truth was that he had a gem. He made something so precious and she was just under his nose. Jibeom looked at doctor with tears in his eyes._

_"I am a father..." He couldn't believe it but, "DOC, I AM A FATHER! I am Jihyun's dad! I have a daughter! I am his dad!" He grabbed the doctor's shoulder and shook him. He jumped and yelled at the senior doctor's office and Doc Lee couldn't stop Jibeom from letting his emotions out because nothing beats the feeling of becoming a father._

_"Thank you so much Dr. Lee. I owe my hyung as well for helping me figure things out."_

_Dr. Lee responded with a joyful smile, "Congratulations, Jibeom. I am so happy for you."_

_Jibeom was looking at the piece of paper as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Jibeom hurriedly sent a message to his brother stating "Someone's becoming an uncle here~"_

_But the happiness was cut short when Nurse Han came barging in. "Dr. Lee, Dr. Kim!" He looked like he's been running for a mile catching his breath. "J-Jihyunie... Jihyunie is..."_

  
Jibeom clutched the stirring wheel hard. His eyes didn't leave the road. He hadn't been so nervous all his life. His phone rang and he hastily picked it up.

"Dad please. I am begging you. Offer him anything as long as he gave me the organ. Dad I only ask just this one time, please. Only you can do this." 

"Jibeom, son, why are you like this? For whom is this organ for that you are becoming so desperate?" 

"Dad I don't have much time I am heading to the hospital now and I need the family to sign the paper when I get there. If you don't do this, you will regret all your life, trust me, Dad. Please, I will do anything you say just..." Jibeom's voice was hoarse and he never talked to his father that way. 

There was a short pause and the desperation grew inside Jibeom. He was about to yell but his father had spoken, "Just this once, son. I'll see what I can do-" 

"Thank you! Thank you dad!" He threw his earphone after picking it out his ear not even waiting for his father's reply.

Apparently, Jibeom cut off the beneficiary list and inserted Jihyun's name. They had to convince the owner of the kidney to sign a document stating they gladly donate the organ to Kim Jihyun and Jibeom, a son of the Minister, his dad can do that for him. For his granddaughter. Jibeom swore to save his daughter. He couldn't wait for the time Jihyun calls him 'daddy'. He couldn't wait to hug the girl not as his patient, but as his daughter. He couldn't wait to tell Jihyun that he is the real dad. Slowly, the questions in Jibeom's mind started to get answers. And he couldn't wait to ask Jaehyun why he left that day. He was nervous as he's nearing the hospital but his heart was full.

Jibeom could see the hospital sign after a few minutes. He ran inside because he knew time was Jihyun's greatest enemy. He couldn't remember the last time he ran so fast, talked as if there's no tomorrow and kneeled in front of the donor's family. It was a long story to tell how his father convinced the family. The moment Jibeom successfully granted a kidney for her daughter, he felt fulfilled. It happened so quickly but for Jangjun and Jaehyun, time was in slow-motion. 

\- 

"Jaehun-ah, I'll go wait for Jihyun and you stay here inside the ward. Take a nap, the doctor said the surgery will take 3 to 4 hours." Jangjun led Jaehyun to Jihyun's bed. "Who knows, once you wake up, Jihyun is already standing by your side." Jangjun tried to lift Jaehyun's mood.

Jaehyun only nodded. His eyes were wary and Jangjun was right, the surgery will take hours. Taking a nap won't hurt plus he needed energy once Jihyun returns to the ward.

Jangjun laid him down and grabbed the blanket to cover Jaehyun up. Jaehyun rolled to his side and closed his eyes but before he did, he uttered a soft prayer for her little angel. Jangjun left the ward once Jaehyun's in a deep slumber. 

It didn't take that long when Jaehyun stirred awake after hearing the door open. It must be Jangjun. "Hyung-" He got up in an instant but it wasn't Jangjun but a man in a blue surgical gown. The doctor slowly untied the mask. 

"J-Jibeom?" 

Jibeom's expression was calm. He wasn't smiling just looking at Jaehyun with plain expression. 

Jaehyun swallowed hard and got on his feet. "Why are you here? Where is Jihyun?" He asked softly. 

"Jaehyun-ah..." Jibeom's voice was sweet and gentle the same as how he called Jaehyun years ago. 

Jaehyun couldn't believe that a day where he could hear his name from Jibeom's mouth would come. He couldn't believe his ears and Jibeom was walking towards him, slowly. Jaehyun's heart was thumping like crazy. Jibeom was so inviting and for a moment Jaehyun forgot the space where they stood and the time they traveled. All he wanted to do was to feel Jibeom again and that's what he did. He threw his body and hugged the doctor tightly, burying his face on his shoulder. He couldn't feel Jibeom hugging him back but it's okay. The warmth from the man he loved was so comforting. Just this once, Jaehyun wanted to treat himself. He had longed for Jibeom for so long and he knew Jibeom will eventually pushed him away once he knew the truth. Just this time, he embraced him. They stood like that for a while before Jibeom gently peeled him off. Jaehyun was about to get really embarrassed but Jibeom cupped his face slowly meeting his round eyes. 

"Jaehyun-ah..." Jibeom smiled sadly. Jaehyun touched those slender hands on his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide Jihyun for so long?"

Jaehyun turned pale. He was lost at words. 

"It made me really happy to know that Jihyun, that sweet girl is mine. Sungyoon hyung helped me and I did the DNA test," Jibeom's eyes started to get watery. "The moment I read the result was the happiest day of my life. Jihyun was so beautiful, so sweet and she always reminded me of how you were back then. You don't know how many times I imagined her to be mine..." Jibeom paused again pursing his lips that made his dimples showed up. "I always wanted to know how she was while growing up..." This time, Jibeom held Jaehyun's hand and stepped closer, Jaehyun could smell him at the close distance. 

"Jaehyun, I want you to know that I did everything for her and I hope you will give me time to know her, be with her-" 

"Yes." Jaehyun broke off from the holding hands and it was his turn to cup Jibeom's face. His tears were flowing out but he was smiling, "Yes, you can. You can do anything you want with her- God Jibeom..." He hugged the doctor tightly which the latter mirrored the warm gesture. 

"But Jaehyun... I can't do that now..."

Jaehyun quickly pulled back, "What do you mean?" 

Jibeom broke into tears and it hurt Jaehyun to see him that way. "What do you mean you can't do it anymore?"

"Jaehyun-ah, I'm sorry... I am so so sorry..." 

Jaehyun shook his head disbelievingly. He knew what was going on. Deep in his mind, he knew. Just from the expression of the man and why would Jibeom in surgical gown come out as early as this time when he should be in an ongoing surgery. 

"No no no no... No, Jibeom please..." Jaehyun shook his head hysterically. He reached out trying to cover Jibeom's mouth from talking but Jibeom held his hands tightly.

"I am sorry but Jihyun is... Our daughter... didn't make it..." Jibeom whispered and his face was in so much pain. "She was there, Jaehyun... She was fighting and I thought she will fight until the end... Jaehyun-ah!!! Our Jihyun is..."

Jaehyun thought the whole world stop the second time around. Jaehyun's lungs stopped the second time around. Jaehyun's heart shattered in pieces, the second time around. But the pain was so much more the second time around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it took me days to update :( I read all the comments and for those hearts I broke, I am sorry ^^ 
> 
> I wanted to thank YOU for reading until this chapter. Jaehyun, Jibeom, Jihyun and Jangjun had come a long way, I hope I will be able to give justice to their characters as the story is left with only few chapters. :c 
> 
> I really appreciate you guys! Enjoy this chapter 😘

Jaehyun jolted awake. Sweat trickling down his forehead though the room was cold enough to cover up. He couldn't remember everything he dreamed about but he was sure Jihyun died in his nightmare. With trembling hands, he pinched his cheek and slapped his face to check if he's really awake. And he was. Jaehyun sighed in relief. _"It was indeed a dream."_ He checked his phone for messages closing his eyes from time to time afraid that there might really be bad news but there's none. 

It was past 4 o'clock. The surgery has ended. He called JangJun's phone but no answer. Jaehyun's heart started to race again at the same time started to get irritated because JangJun should've woken him up or called him the least but there was none not even a missed call. So he grabbed his cardigan and went outside the ward to check for Jihyun. He had to. The horror caused by his dream still lingered in him so Jaehyn's hand was cold and he didn't feel really good.

The hallway seemed emptier as he walked. Not a single nurse he met along the way but he could hear faint chatters and that was all. Jaehyun continued to walk to the emergency room. 

"Mr. Bong!" a man called him followed by footsteps nearing his direction. "Mr. Bong, I've been looking for you." 

"Nurse Han! Thank goodness. Where is Jihyun? Is she okay? Was the surgery successful? I want to see her. Take me to her." Jaehyun reached out for the nurse's sleeve and tugged it impatiently, his eyes were dilating.

The nurse smiled, "Never in my whole career I've been this happy to deliver a piece of good news," his lips stretched more his teeth were showing, "Relax, Mr. Bong. The surgery was successful and Jihyun is currently recovering." 

A big thorn was pulled out of Jaehyun's stomach. His shoulders lifted once again and he smiled first time that day. "Such a fighter." The good news as too good to be true. His tears flowed in joy for the first time after a long time, he wiped it with his index finger. He shouldn't be crying right now, Jihyun would hate it.

"But where is Jangjun hyung? He didn't wake me up. Is he with Jihyun right now?" 

"No, he went out for a while. Visitations aren't allowed as of the moment, Mr. Bong. Mr. Lee had been very busy with the papers and all." 

A sudden rush of guilt hit Jaehyun. He even had the audacity to feel upset a while ago. _How ungrateful_ , he scolded himself 

"Oh! The reason I was looking for you wasn't just about the good news but Dr. Kim asked you to visit his office." The nurse scratched his head, "Aish! why did I even forget about it! Please go now, Mr. Bong. I'm afraid Dr. Kim had been waiting for you there. My bad," Nurse Han sheepishly smiled. "I saw how Dr. Kim saved Jihyun, Mr. Bong. He did everything for Jihyun and as you are the mother, I want to let you know how Dr. Kim cared for the child."

_"Jaehyun-ah, once everything is over, please tell Jibeom the truth. He deserves to know."_ JangJun's words replayed in his mind. Jibeom was entitled to know the truth and Jaehyun was more than ready after everything Jibeom did for them. He had been a father to Jihyun even without knowing it. He owed Jibeom their daughter's life. But he couldn't stop himself from getting afraid. Jibeom wanted him in his office, but for what reason?

"Mr. Bong?" Nurse Han brought him back to reality. 

"A-ah yes? I mean yeah, I'm going. By the way, thank you so much for everything Nurse Han." He offered the sincerest smile and Nurse Han blushed because who wouldn't? Jaehyun's beauty was inhuman. 

"I-I'll get going. See you around, Mr. Bong" the nurse scurried away, embarrassed. 

-

Jaehyun badly wanted to see his daughter. He was itching to check on her especially after the bad dream. With a heavy heart and trembling legs, he found himself in front of Kim Jibeom's office. His heart was beating so fast and he only stood there. It was like going home late after your parents' told you not to, or having to explain yourself after being caught doing the worst act, or the feeling of checking the website if you passed the college entrance exam. But no. For Jaehyun, it's much worse than that. 

Minutes passed by with Jaehyun staring at the door as if it will open on its own. He contemplated whether to go in or not. After a short battle of his conscience, finally, he decided. He reached out for the knob. When he was about to wound it, the door slid open and Jaehyun acted upon impulse, turned his back ready to make his run.  
  
"Jibeom-ah, you did a really good job and as your hyung, I am so proud of-" 

Jaehyun glued his feet to the floor. He heard them talk. He knew they noticed him the moment the person stopped talking. Busted! Jaehyun shut his eyes and clenched his fist before he sheepishly turned about-face and saw Jibeom's stepbrother, Choi Sungyoon. He was wearing his police uniform and he had always looked good even before. Sungyoon was shocked but he changed his expression abruptly and smiled at Jaehyun. 

"Hi, Jaehyun. Wow, it's been a long time." Greeted the police officer.

Jaehyun swallowed, "H-Hi." Even looking at Sungyoon was so difficult especially he could feel Jibeom was throwing dagger looks at him. 

"Uhmm..." Sungyoon glanced at Jibeom then turned to Jaehyun again. Sure he didn't know Jaehyun was coming but Jibeom threw him a knowing look. "I... I should get going." He patted Jibeom's back and softly touched Jaehyun's arm, "It was nice seeing you again."

Jaehyun remembered having small talks with Jibeom's older brother before but they never had a lengthy conversation. As far as Jaehyun was aware, Jibeom rarely talked about his family. Jaehyun watched Sungyoon's retreating back and once he was out of sight, his heart started thumping again. He's left alone with Jibeom. Ever since their first meeting, they never talked. It was always Jangjun.

"Come on in." A simple phrase that got Jaehyun's nerves jerked like crazy. He obeyed Jibeom and closed the door behind. Jibeom sat on his chair while Jaehyun sat across him trying to act as if his anxiety not eating him alive.

"S-so, you called me." _Ah damn stuttering!_ Jaehyun scolded his mind.

Jibeom crossed his arm and leaned comfortably on the chair while his gaze never left Jaehyun. The longer he stayed in a room together with Jibeom, the more he felt suffocated. _God, please save me_.

Jaehyun broke the ice first; wasn't able to withstand the atmosphere, "Thank you for..." he started, "Thank you for saving Jihyun. I heard everything from Jangjun and nurse Han. Thank you so much." Jaehyun bit his lips and what an ass he was to even thanked without looking at the doctor. His sweaty hands rubbing his jeans again and again.

"It was my job..." Jibeom answered lifelessly, "to save my patients," 

Jaehyun nodded, "yeah, of course..." His ability to speak was gone the second he entered the room. It was always Jaehyun's weakness, he sucked at confrontation. 

"You do expect me to say that, don't you?" said Jibeom so suddenly.

"Huh?" At last, Jaehyun finally found Jibeom's gaze. He looked at him in confusion.

Jibeom smirked and shook his head disbelievingly. "Do you really expect me to say that? Just where can you find a doctor putting his career on the line just for a single patient, Bong Jaehyun? Especially someone he just met what- weeks ago?" Jaehyun's eyebrowed furrowed not liking the words coming out from the doctor's mouth.

"Since you knew the favor I gave to your daughter, did Nurse Han also mention how much I pleaded to the donor's family just so Jihyun could have the organ for her transplantation?" Jibeom raised his eyebrows that were handsomely showing as his hair brushed up. "Did they.. mentioned how scared I was during the surgery because Jihyun's life was in my hands and one wrong move could lead to... could lead to..." Jibeom didn't finish his sentence, only exhaling loudly.

"Why would I bother to do things I never imagined to do for a patient, Jaehyun? Donate blood, fetch organ..."

Jaehyun only blinked. He wasn't dumb to notice that Jibeom was acting really weird but he wasn't sure what Jibeom was talking about too. He wanted to speak but at the same time, he wanted to let Jibeom do the talking because he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it.

From the sarcastic tone of JIbeom's voice and his strong stares, Jaehyun didn't expect those eyes to quiver and tone to trail off.

"I did those things because... Because it was my job," Jibeom's pupils dilated the more he stared at Jaehyun. 

"It was my job as a father. Because I am Kim Jihyun's real father, am I not?"

Jaehyun froze. _How did he-?_ He released a shuddered breath. He wasn't expecting the bomb to drop that early. Jaehyun was tongue-tied. There's no excuses, no time to deny. Jibeom's face was too painful to watch, it crushed Jaehyun. Instantly, the image of a young Jibeom, 5 years ago, pleading for answers on what had gone wrong with them was the same Jibeom sitting across Jaehyun.

"Why?" he breathed out and let loose of the tears he kept for years. "Why do I always have to ask you questions you won't answer? Why am I always the one who's ignorant?!"

Jaehyun's lips quivered. The same pain half a decade ago hit him as he saw Jibeom broke down.

"WHY?!" Jibeom slammed his fist on the table that shook the objects settling on it and made Jaehyun flinched. Jibeom stood up from his chair and went to Jaehyun, gripping the latter's shoulder tightly his arms were shaking.

"J-Jibeom-"

"Why do you always do this to me? Why hide my daughter from me?! Why do you always hurt me?! Just why!!"

Jaehyun shut his eyes as Jibeom yelled at him. He was too close and every word he said was full of emphasis and Jaehyun could feel the wrath behind those words. "J-Jibeom, you're hurting me..." Jaehyun tried to wriggle his body to detach from the strong grip but Jibeom shoved him backward.

"Jibeom please you're hurting me, l-let go!"

"Hurt?! Pain?! You didn't know how much pain you've caused me so top acting like you are hurting!" Jibeom pushed him hard before letting go. The doctor ran his fingers hotly through his hair pacing back and forth in the office. "Sungyoon hyung helped me realized the things going on so I took DNA test secretly and this!" Jibeom pointed his chest, "This screamed for Jihyun because deep inside it knows that she is my daughter, that she is mine! How many times did I pray for her to be my own daughter and know what? I am taking what's rightfully mine!" Jibeom declared angrily.

This time for sure, Jaehyun was more than scared. Not on how Jibeom's voice boomed inside the room but because of the thought of Jihyun taken away from him would be his death. Jaehyun stood up and grabbed Jibeom's hand when Jibeom made his way to the door.

"No!" he screamed back. "Jibeom no, you can't do that. Please..."

It was Jaehyun's turn to plead breathlessly. "You don't know anything so plea-"

"Because you never told me, goddamnit!" Jibeom retracted his hand from Jaehyun's. "You never told me why you left, you kept everything for yourself because that's how selfish you are! All I did was loved you, gave all my heart to you but you broke it, stomped it and left me like trash..." The doctor's voice was already husky from all the yelling he did, good thing the room was soundproofed they avoided garnering attentions. 

"I asked you, didn't I? How many times I tried but you kept that fucking! mouth! shut!" 

"Because I wanted to protect you!" Jaehyun yelled back. 

Jibeom stopped on his advances. Confusion took over his rage. "Protect me? Protect me from what?" he sneered. 

Jaehyun sniffed, "Protect you from the pain of knowing that the woman you love so much was the reason for your love to disappear." 

"I don't understand you..."

For a moment Jaehyun gasped for air. "Your mom talked to me. Remember the time you asked me to wait for you in the library? Your mother came to me. She-she asked me to leave you because I am no one compared to you. That you are going to marry someone else in France and... And you only WANT me not the way I need you," Jaehyun cried harder remembering how difficult it was back then. "I was young... We were still very young and I got scared because she threatened me." 

"Liar." Jibeom refused to believe.

"I am telling the truth, Jibeom. And if i told you before, would you believe me then? " 

Jibeom only stared at Jaehyun. "You are making things up."

Jaehyun shook his head. "I am not. Trust me it was your mom-" 

A loud slap echoed the room and Jaehyun fell back to his seat. He slowly touched his stinging cheek. Jibeom slapped him. His hands trembled while caressing the soft but painful spot. _Maybe I deserved this?_ Jaehyun cried. It hurts.

It was a whole minute of silence only Jibeom's heavy breathing and Jaehyun's sob was heard loudly. Jibeom scampered to Jaehyun's side after realizing what he just did. 

"I... I'm... I'm sorry Jaehyun, I'm sorry..." Jibeom kneeled before his ex-lover and cupped his face slightly raising it to level him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Jaehyun." Jibeom caressed his cheeks, again and again, looking like a fool because he was screaming mad a while ago. "I didn't mean to..." The doctor shook his head. 

Jaehyun didn't mind the pain, truthfully. He needed to end everything and he had to give Jibeom what he deserved. Amidst the pain and the inability to talk, Jaehyun pressed on, "Jibeom believe me... I wouldn't leave you for anyone else because it was you that I love. It was always you. If the world was just perfect for both of us back then, I would not want to leave your side." Jaehyun took the chance to tell-all as Jibeom was starting to get calmer. "If it wasn't for Jihyun, maybe I had given up because the pain of losing you was too much. But Jihyun, the fruit of that young love was the reason I got up. Because Jihyun was you. Because Jihyun was the only reminder of our love. I may have made mistakes Jibeom and I'm sorry, I am sincerely asking for forgiveness for causing you pain and for hiding Jihyun because I was afraid you'll take her away from me. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry you met someone like me. I'm sorry I was a big coward..." 

Jibeom didn't know what to do. He wanted to believe Jaehyun so much because that's what his heart was telling him. But putting trust in Jaehyun's words meant betraying his mother. Jibeom badly wanted to believe that Jaehyun was telling the truth because the Jaehyun he knew, would never lie and his eyes were full of sincerity. How could Jibeom ignore those eyes who looked at him with the same eyes back when he confessed his love at the rooftop. 

Despite the pain and rage he felt earlier, the moment his face got closer to the man he loved for years, all dispersed into thin air. Those eyelashes again and pretty doe eyes shedding tears, the scent of his skin and his trembling plump lips, he missed every inch of Jaehyun's face. But Jaehyun had Mr. Lee. But the urge of feeling Jaehyun again was too strong. _"I'm sorry,"_ Jibeom blurted out and followed that urge, brought his lips to Jaehyun's. 

-

Jibeom's hands moved from Jaehyun's cheek to his neck. Jaehyun kissed back with much fervor. As their lips brushed against each other roughly, the tranquility it brought to their hearts was satisfying. They craved for so long and they gave in to that craving. _Just for tonight_ , Jibeom said to himself. 

Jaehyun moaned after Jibeom released his lips but was swallowed immediately when the doctor captured them again. Afraid that once they detached, it will come to an end. Jibeom slowly pushed his tongue caressing Jaehyun's insides and dancing with the other's tongue. It felt so good to taste that mouth again. He guided Jaehyun to stand up and led themselves in the inner part of the room and gently laid on the bed. Jaehyun started unbuttoning the doctor's shirt and Jibeom nipped his neck "Aaahh Jibeom..." Jaehyun craned his long neck to help Jibeom suck a spot. Jaehyun was writhing so much especially when he felt Jibeom ground his hips and could feel the doctor was rock hard. The doctor took his time licking Jaehyun's body. "Oh god Jaehyun..." Jibeom couldn't help himself from getting intoxicated. Their hands roamed and explored their bodies once again. They were moaning breathlessly and panting so hard the moment they became one. They drowned in ecstasy and both would not want to be saved. 

In the heat of the moment, Jaehyun's phone rang. Jibeom was deliciously thrusting in and out and although Jaehyun's mind was hazy, he reached out for his phone. He was sure he saw JangJun's name on the screen for only a second before Jibeom swatted the phone away causing it to fall and scattered on the floor. 

"Haa... Haaa.. Jibeom.. Ahhhhhh" Jaehyun's toes curled and eyes rolled back its sockets forgetting the broken phone. 

Jibeom saw it too; the caller's name. He felt extremely jealous at the thought of JangJun replacing him in Jaehyun and Jihyun's life. His jealousy fed his lust and although Jaehyun came, he didn't stop. Jibeom continued to use Jaehyun for the night. Moaning, panting, both dripping in sweats but no one wanted to stop. Jaehyun felt his eyes getting wet and one hard thrust, both came after rounds of claiming each other. Jaehyun closed his eyes gasping for air while his tears flown out his eyes. He sure wouldn't be able to walk in the morning but he rather not mind it. Jibeom dropped his body on Jaehyun. The pleasure made him forget all the pain and Jaehyun was still Jaehyun, the man Jibeom loved for years. He tasted the same- so addicting. Jibeom let out all his frustrations, disappointments, and longingness by using Jaehyun's body. He wanted to channel the pain to Jaehyun but nothing felt as good as his ex-lover that Jibeom couldn't think of anything else. After his breathing evened out, he rolled to his side and could feel the exhaustion throughout his whole body. 

Nobody spoke during the hours of intercourse although they sang and chanted their names countless times. Jaehyun didn't know if it was even love-making or just pure sex out of pure lust. To him, Jibeom was rough and he could taste stain on his lower lip probably Jibeom bit him too hard. If that was Jibeom's way of releasing his anger, Jaehyun wouldn't mind. He will do anything for Jibeom to lessen the pain he inflicted. 

Jaehyun rolled to his side, back facing Jibeom. He saw his disassembled phone, he sighed. He was tired, but he wasn't sleepy maybe because the night was still young when they started undressing each other. Jibeom, on the other hand, laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He knew Jaehyun wasn't sleeping although he couldn't see the other man. 

"How was Jihyun while growing up?"

The sudden question startled Jaehyun. He didn't expect Jibeom to speak to him with his calm tone, successfully made the other man's heart leaped with love. 

Jaehyun slightly moved to a better position before he replied, "She was... She was sickly since then but she grew up to be a very cheerful kid." 

Jibeom hummed, listening intently while playing scenarios in his head. 

Jaehyun took it a sign to continue, "She likes sushi so much and loved her back scratched, things he got from you. She loves singing but is a really bad dancer," Jaehyun laughed softly remembering Jihyun's robotic movements when dancing. "We didn't have much time going out together so she never had visited Everland. She always wanted to go there." Jaehyun's expression turned sad. Jihyun must have really had a poor childhood. 

"She's such a lovely kid. She called me Jibeommie the first time she met me. She also had these wide-eyes and big 'oohs' when I tell her interesting stories just like how you were back then. She's beautiful." 

Jibeom didn't notice it but there was a tear in his eye already hinting to fall. "Jaehyun-ah..."

Jaehyun felt the need to look at the doctor's face and that's what he did. He turned around sideways resting his head using his folded arm as a pillow. Jibeom mirrored him so they face each other, looking at Jaehyun straight in the eyes. When Jibeom's head tilted to the side, his tears dropped and Jaehyun saw it. "Why do you anger me so much?" JIbeom whispered. The other man could feel the pain in that one question. He wanted to avert his gaze but those eyes were like magnets. "You always made me do things I never imagined." 

Jaehyun smiled sadly.

"There were still questions in my mind but I'll save it for later. We'll talk about Jihyun after I talk to my parents." Jibeom put a hand on Jaehyun's cheek and caressed the soft skin, it was the spot he slapped. He traced his thumb on Jaehyun's wounded lip. "I'm sorry..." the doctor took his time staring at the beautiful face in front of him. "Stay here, I'll go check Jihyun." 

Jaehyun only nodded because his heart was drumming the moment Jibeom touched him gently for the first time. The doctor swung his legs to the side and picked up his clothes on the floor. He glanced at Jaehyun for a while before he disappeared behind the door. 

Jaehyun was left all alone. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself up. He wasn't sure where this will be taking him but he's determined to fight for what he believed was his, and that includes Jibeom. He caressed the spot where Jibeom laid and sobbed, "I promise. This time. I am not letting go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Japanese song I listened to while writing Chapter 10 but I can't read the title haha (當山みれい 『君のとなり』Another ver.)   
> Give it a listen if you want while reading the story, not bc I understood the lyrics but the melody was such a mood. 😉


	11. Chapter 11

The soft beeping sound of the machine and Jihyun's faint breathing can be heard inside the recovery room. Jibeom with his mask on approached the sleeping Jihyun. He silently watched the rise and fall of his baby's chest and caressed those little fingers resting comfortably at the side. Jibeom couldn't wait until Jihyun calls him daddy. He couldn't wait for the day where he can carry the baby on his shoulder while roaming and playing at the park. Jibeom, with eyes full of adoration towards his daughter, carefully held the baby's hand. 

"Jihyunie, my love... Daddy is here," he whispered. "I am your Dad, Jihyun. Not just Doctor Jibeommie who tells you stories but I am your real daddy. Wake up soon, baby."

He remembered the day when he met Jihyun for the first time. He was surprised to see such a familiar face and it did something to his heart. "Jihyun-ah, I don't know if I can be as half as good as your daddy Jangjun but Daddy will try his best, hm? Whatever happens, Daddy will give you the family you deserve. I love you," Jibeom kissed Jihyun's forehead. 

Jihyun had been sleeping since the operation started and the moment she wakes up, she'll be transferred back to her ward. As much as Jibeom would want to be there when JIhyun opened her eyes, he had very important things to do. Carefully, he got up and with an elated heart, he closed the glass door behind. Jibeom took off his mask and head cap, ordered the nurse on duty to look after Jihyun and to call Dr. Lee once the baby woke up. 

"Dr. Kim!" Jangjun called his attention. His face looked extremely worried. "How's my daughter?" he panted. 

Jibeom swallowed hard and could feel undeniably hot hearing Jangjun called his daughter "my daughter". 

"How is she? Why isn't she waking up?" inquired Jangjun. 

"Uhmm..." Jibeom scratched the bridge of his nose looking at Jihyun through the glass window before turning his face to Jangjun. "Jihyun is fine. You have nothing to worry about. She'll wake up soon." 

"Thank goodness," Jangjun sighed in relief. "I'll just wait here until she wakes up." 

"No need. The nurses are here and..." Jibeom pursed his lips, "there's something I want to talk about. You see, this can't wait as it's very important." 

Jangjun showed signs of confusion and his smile faltered.   
  
"Outside?"

Jibeom gestured his hand which Jangjun only nodded in agreement. 

  
\- 

  
The sky was very dark with not a single star on sight. The wind was quite chilly too. It's passed 9:00 in the evening and the surrounding was very quiet, only faint car honks can be heard. Jangjun sat on one of the benches at the hospital park. Jibeom followed suit. 

"What is it that you want to talk about, Dr. Kim?" 

Jibeom took his time breathing air because he wasn't sure where to start, at the same time, he couldn't wait to tell Jangjun that he already knew. He was about to open his mouth when he got interrupted by Jangjun asking another question. 

"Have you seen Jaehyun? Nurse Han told me you wanted to meet him." 

Bingo! Jibeom thought it was the perfect cue. "You see... yes he was with me earlier and we talked."

Jangjun felt his breath hitched. "What did you talk about?" he asked slowly not wanting to hear the possible answers which he thought he was ready but he was wrong. 

"Jihyun." the doctor simply answered without looking at him. 

Jangjun knew it. He knew Jaehyun would tell Jibeom soon and he was the one who's adamant but hearing it in person, having the truth set free hurt Jangjun so much. Jangjun faked a smile, "W-what about Jihyun?"

Jibeom looked at him with an unreadable expression, his lips twitched. "She is my daughter, isn't she?" 

Jangjun thought what hurts the most was Jaehyun not returning the amount of love he had for the other but he was wrong. The most painful part was Jihyun not being his daughter. Jangjun felt robbed. Jihyun was his world too. 

"Mmm." Jangjun bowed his head. His heart hurt so much he badly wanted to cry. 

"and you pretended as if I was no one." 

Jangjun's ears perked up, "What?" 

"Just how long do you plan on keeping my family away from me? You made me look like a fool." Jibeom chuckled breathlessly. "If Jaehyun couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, why didn't you?"

It was Jangjun's turn to sneer, "Do you think it was that easy, Doc? Do you think it was so easy to just give them away like 'oops! I'm sorry they are yours go take them!' as if they meant nothing? They were with me for half a decade, Doc... Half a decade and Jihyun... I... I was his father too. She meant the world to me too..." Jangjun broke down in tears. Just the thought of the baby girl shattered his heart. "You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you but I respect Jaehyun and it was his right to disclose the truth."

Jibeom shut his mouth and let Jangjun talked his heart out. He wanted to understand everything. 

"5 years ago, I got a call from Jaehyun saying he wanted everything to stop. I knew something happened to him so I asked him to live with me for the meantime. He didn't talk and suddenly he acted weird. That's when we found out he was bearing a child." Jangjun wiped his tears away, "Jaehyun told me he broke up with you because your mother threatened him. Maybe you don't know anything but Jaehyun was a battered child. He had a very sad life back in the province and Seoul was his only escape. Until he met you, he fell in love with you. Jaehyun was the happiest. It was the first time he was that happy and although it hurt me to see he's happy with someone else but what choice do I have? I am only a hyung to his eyes." Jangjun smiled bitterly, "When he had Jihyun, I thought it was my chance but I was wrong because it was still you that he wanted. And Jaehyun was too kind when I asked him to be Jihyun's dad, he agreed. He knew that was the least he could do." Jangjun bit his lips and Jibeom couldn't help but sympathize. He couldn't imagine if he was Jangjun. 

"I... I'm sorry," Jibeom simply said. 

Jangjun shook his head and smiled brightly this time though his eyes were still very sad, "Don't be. Maybe both of you loved at the wrong time, that's it. Jaehyun did those things because of the situation and I knew you loved him too... As much as he loves you..." 

The doctor didn't reply.

"I hope you forgive Jaehyun. I hope you take good care of them." 

"Are you going somewhere?" inquired Jibeom.

"I still had to go back to the U.S. and it's for the better. I only extended my leave for a few days."

"I see." 

Jibeom had heard most of the story. One more person left. 

"Dr. Kim, can I ask you a favor?" 

What favor?" 

"Can you take them to Everland? Jaehyun promised Jihyun that, but instead of me, I think it's your time to be a father to her. I know you love Jihyun so much but please gave Jaehyun a chance, too? I know I am not in the position to-" 

"I will." Jibeom cut him off. "Don't worry I will do everything that you asked for." the doctor smiled reassuringly. 

Jangjun nodded. It was painful but he knew he's one step closer. One step closer to the freedom of letting go.

  
\- 

  
Jibeom didn't expect Jangjun to gave in so easily. He thought he would be stubborn and fight for his family but he had a kind heart, too kind to be exact. Jibeom thanked the heavens that it was Jangjun and not anyone else. He saw how Jangjun was as Jihyun's dad and he would admit he was a perfect father. Jibeom needed to work ten times to level him. 

Nurse Han welcomed them with good news that Jihyun had woken up. Jibeom hurriedly went to his room to inform Jaehyun. Jangjun had gone to the ward to assist Jihyun's successful return. He opened the door loudly out of excitement but stopped dead track when he saw Jaehyun sleeping peacefully. Jibeom sighed. He walked to the bed and leaned down to take a good look at the beautiful face. Jibeom didn't have the heart to wake him up. He found those lips again and every time he stared at it, his nerves jerked and wild thoughts took over his mind, Jibeom had to grip the sheet to stop himself. 

"Jaehyun-ah..." he called softly. Jaehyun didn't move one bit. 

He touched his naked arm with his cold hand, "Jaehyun, wake up."

Jaehyun moved his eyebrows but continued to sleep in. _Jaehyun, what should I do with you._ Jibeom shook his head, smiling. 

He leaned closer to Jaehyun's ear and whispered, "I still love you..." 

Jaehyun jerked awake. He was about to push Jibeom in shock but the doctor was quick to grab his hand. Jibeom laughed, "Hey, it's just me." 

Jaehyun exhaled loudly and touched his chest to check his heart. "D-did I sleep that long? What time is it?"

"It's 10. And Jihyun had woken up. Get dress, Jihyun surely will look for you." 

Jaehyun smiled gladly at the news. How much had he wanted to hold his baby. He hastily picked up his clothes and turned to look at Jibeom who was still in the bedroom. 

"A-are you going to watch me get dress?" Jaehyun asked with wide eyes. 

Jibeom chuckled, "Now I'm offended. It's not like I haven't seen you naked." 

Jaehyun felt all his blood rushed upwards and if the room wasn't dim, he would totally look like a ripe tomato. Good thing Jibeom walked away after teasing him a bit. Jaehyun couldn't explain how happy he was. It seemed that everything he prayed for was slowly coming to reality. 

  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Jaehyun asked Jibeom who was still on his seat. 

"I have things to do, very important things to do, Jaehyun. I'll let you talk to her, first. You know, Jihyun knew I am only her doctor." 

It made Jaehyun sad. Not because of what Jibeom said but the way Jibeom acted, he seemed unexcited. Jaehyun only nodded although he was disappointed. "I see. See you around."

Jibeom sent him a handsome smile. "Kiss her for me. I'll see you tomorrow." 

The smile took Jaehyun's breath away. Kim Jibeom was never not handsome. Everything about him was so good-looking. Jaehyun returned the smile and left the room. "Jihyun-ah..." 

  
\- 

  
Jibeom secretly asked Doctor Lee to take over his shift in the morning. Jibeom needed to get home and it will take him half a day to his parents' home. His heart was very heavy at the thought of confronting his parents. He didn't know how they'll react once he announced he had a daughter. Jibeom's mom was strict but he never knew she could do such a thing to Jaehyun which led him to his once devastating life. He wanted to deny that his mom was the reason he had such hardship when all he did was fall in love. Jibeom looked at the brown envelope laid at the back seat before he started his engine and drove his way to meet his parents. 

The familiar scent of their home invaded his nostrils. He had always this excitement whenever he returned home but it felt really weird this time. He's anxious, scared and uncomfortable. 

"Dad," Jibeom smiled upon seeing his father at the door greeting him with a wide smile. 

Jibeom jogged and hugged his father. "I thought you've forgotten us," said his dad in a teasing manner. "Ever since you came back from France, all I received was a phone call and to remind you, it wasn't a normal call but you made me do things."

Jibeom laughed at his father's sulky tone. 

"Get inside. I asked Mrs. Nam to cook your favorite." 

Jibeom's father was always so kind. He will retire at the Ministry after his term so he could enjoy visiting his sons in the city.

"So Jibeom-ah... What was it that you want to talk about? You still owe me an explanation from the past few days." His father started asking after they finished lunch. 

"It's... It's about mom."

His father only looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" 

They went up to the second floor of their house and to the master bedroom where his mom was. Jibeom opened the door slowly. 

"Honey, Jibeom's here." His father's voice filled the room. 

After the voice descended, it was followed by a beeping sound of the vital signs monitor machine. Jibeom's mother was sleeping in her bed. She had been sleeping for almost 2 years. 

Jibeom sat on the couch next to her, while his dad stood next to the window looking outside as he listened to Jibeom. 

Jibeom held his mother's hand. "Mom, how are you?" He scanned his eyes to the beautiful lady on the bed.

"There were questions I wanted to ask you so please wake up." Jibeom tightened his grip. "I saw Jaehyun again, mom. His daughter was my patient. Her name was Jihyun and she had anemia of chronic kidney disease. You will be really proud if I tell you how I saved her." Jibeom smiled to himself looking at his mom's face in pain. "She's bubbly, beautiful and smart, mom. I wish you could meet her. She is such an angel." 

Jibeom didn't know what else to say. He couldn't bring himself to ask when his mother was lying with her eyes closed for too long. Jibeom could feel a grip from his shoulder and it was his dad. He sent him an encouraging smile. 

"Mom... I'm a father. I am the father of Jaehyun's child and I didn't know that until yesterday." Jibeom failed to hold his tears. "Mom, why? Why did you do it? You took them away from me..." 

  
Nothing was more frustrating than having questions unanswered. Jibeom pitied his mom for not being able to defend herself. If Jibeom believed Jaehyun, would it be okay? Jibeom was torn because he loved them the same.

"Jibeom-ah... Maybe mom did it because he loved you so much. She did something she believed was right. You were 20 back then but look at you now, you are already a father and you are more ready to perform such role." Mr. Kim sat beside his son, comforting him in any way he could. He only hoped Jibeom would not hate his mom. "If your mom's awake, I am sure she will ask for forgiveness and would want to meet lovely Jihyun." It made Jibeom cried harder. The fact that his mom will never see them. The truth was that he'll never be able to solve the puzzle. All he needed was to trust his heart and his father was there to support him. 

After spending some time, Jibeom had to go back to the hospital. 

"Jibeom my son, bring Jaehyun and Jihyun here. Your mom surely wants to meet them." 


	12. Chapter 12

**_My dearest Jaehunie, Jihyunie,_ **

**_First of all, I am sorry. I am sorry because I decided to leave without notice and I am sorry for only leaving a letter for both you. I think it's the best way for me to recover from everything that happened. I think this is the best way for me to move on and for you to start a new life._ **

**_Jaehyun-ah, I was the happiest when you gave me the chance to be part of your life and Jihyun's. You made my life worth living. You made me a father, a good father to Jihyun and that was the happiest moment of my life. I robbed Jibeom that opportunity maybe this is payback time? Just kidding! I know you don't like such jokes. Jaehyun, thank you for teaching me that love isn't learned but felt. I know it will be difficult for me to love someone again but I still want to believe that there is a person out there who will make me feel the way I felt for you. Please be happy with Jibeom. That way, I can be happy too. For the last time, I loved you. Take good care of yourself. :)_ **

**_My Jihyunie, my daughter, Daddy loves you so much. That will never ever change even if I start my own family you will always be the eldest. I'm sorry I can't go with you to Everland but your real Dad will be there. You might not understand now but I hope you will still love Daddy._ **

**_5 years were full of happiness knowing I have a home to return to. I know you guys love me and you still want me in your life and I want you to know that I am always here for you. Give Dr. Kim a chance and be a happy family._ ** **_I love you guys so much and I don't want to go with you saying goodbye. That's why I wrote this letter instead._ **

**_See you again~_ **

**_P.S. I cleaned the whole house for Jihyun's return. You are forever indebted to me. :P_ **

**_With love,_ **   
**_Jangjun hyung/ Daddy JangJun_ **

  
It was a letter that greeted Jaehyun up the next morning. He only knew Jangjun went home to prepare his things for his flight the next day. It pained him to know he hurt the only person he trusted for years and now he left for good. He was an angel, Jaehyun's knight and shining armor. Because of him, Jaehyun found the King in his life and his little princess. If Jaehyun could take his heart out to show how grateful he was, no doubt he would do it. 

He wanted to call Jangjun and bade goodbye but Jangjun was right, it's not goodbye just see you again. Jaehyun had no idea when he'll be seeing him again but he was sure, JangJun will come back to them. Or maybe not for him, but he will surely come back for Jihyun. It felt so unreal but Jaehyun had to figure everything on his own now, for the sake of Jihyun. 

"Mummy?" called Jihyun in the softest voice. She was still rubbing her eyes as she just woke up. "Where is daddy?" 

Jaehyun rushed to her side and pocketed the letter from Jangjun. How will he break it to Jihyun that JangJun left them without saying anything?  
  
"How is Jihyunie feeling?" Jaehyun bent down to drop a peck, hoping to change the topic. "Good morning, my baby."

"Jihyunie is feeling nice today. Mum, I wanna go home. Am I okay now? No more big guy?" Jihyun was twirling Jaehyun's fringe and Jaehyun couldn't help but giggle. 

"Big guy?" Not sure what Jihyun meant so he asked back. 

"Jibeomie said big guy helped clean my body... But I hate it, mum." 

Upon mentioning Jibeom's name, Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat. Jaehyun had not seen the doctor since yesterday and Jangjun told him that they already talked the other night. Jaehyun even asked around for Jibeom but all he got was the doctor took a day off. Although a big part of Jaehyun broke free from the secrets that were suffocating him, he couldn't erase the fact that Jibeom hadn't told him what he really felt towards him and Jibeom's mother made Jaehyun swallowed hard. 

"Jihyun-ah..." Jaehyun made sure Jihyun was listening well. "Do you like Jibeommie?" 

Without a second thought, Jihyun nodded her head enthusiastically. "I super like Jibeomie! He always tells nice stories and he loves me just like daddy. Mum? Does Jibeomie have a Jihyun too?"  
  
The question suddenly knocked a sense to Jaehyun. He actually didn't know. What if Jibeom's already married and has a child? And they even had sex more than once that night. The slightest shade of pink colored Jaehyun's cheek and he started to lose his confidence in winning Jibeom back. 

"Honestly... I don't know baby." Jaehyun answered the question rather sorrowful. Jaehyun swore he's not ready for another heartbreak. Just the thought of Jibeom having a family with another person made Jaehyun crazy.

The need to speak with Jibeom increased as time went by. Jaehyun couldn't help but check for the doctor from time to time. He spent half of the day attending to Jihyun's needs, took care of his job left in Japan and finished Jihyun's hospital papers. Jaehun's parents visited them much to Jaehyun's surprised. He got reprimanded for not taking good care of Jihyun but Jaehyun didn't listen at all. He was sighing and wished time would fast forward. He only breathed when they left and the ward was back to its peaceful atmosphere. 

Jaehyun checked the time and it's 5. He checked the hallway one last time hoping to see Jibeom but only got disappointed when he saw Doctor Lee and the others taking its rounds- meant Jibeom still unavailable. 

The good news was Jihyun's recovering fast and not less than a month they could go home. Jihyun became cheerful and she spent time chatting happily with the doctors. Once they left, Jihyun was still in a very good mood. Jaehyun grabbed the chance to tell Jihyun about Jibeom. 

"Jihyun-ah? Are you that happy?" Jaehyun asked after seeing Jihyun still smiling after the doctors left. 

Jihyun nodded, the smile plastered on her cute face.

"You see... Mom has something to say, Jihyun. Please listen well." At the same time, Jaehyun gathered his daughter's hands and caged them gently in his hands. 

"What do you think of Jibeommie?" He asked gently. "You like him, right?"

Jihyun smiled and slowly nodded her head, her eyes never left her mother. 

"Do you... Do you want him to be your daddy?" 

The second question made the baby girl frowned. "But I already have one..." 

"Your Daddy Jangjun isn't... He isn't..." Jaehyun will surely break Jihyun's heart. He couldn't come up with anything to explain to her daughter that Jangjun wasn't her real father. Jaehyun opted for another approach.

"Jihyun-ah... Mom loves Dr. Kim so much. I loved him even before you were born. And... I want him to be your dad, how's that sound?" Jaehyun was hopeful.

"What about d-daddy?" the baby's lips quivered. Jaehyun didn't know what's on Jihyun's mind but he knew she's on the verge of crying. 

"He is still your dad, Jihyun. But Dr. Kim, Jibeomie is not just your doctor. He is your real father, Jihyun. Your real dad is Jibeom. I know you can't understand now but it's the truth." 

Explaining such a complicated situation to a 5-year-old was the hardest part. Jaehyun didn't even know if they are going to be a family after this. Everything was a mess and he didn't know what to do if Jihyun rejects Jibeom. 

Jihyun and her big eyes started tearing up. The girl was even trying to wipe the tears with her small hands because she promised her mom to listen well. 

The door suddenly slid open and the man Jaehyun waited for hours showed himself the first time of the day. He smiled. Jibeom smiled before carefully closing the door behind him. 

"Did I miss something?" he asked while making his way to Jaehyun's side. He halted the moment he saw Jihyun was sobbing. His eyes found Jaehyun, asking for an answer. 

"I told her..." 

Jibeom felt his knees weakened and slowly shifted his gaze to Jihyun. The girl was also looking at him and then to Jaehyun. 

"Mum I want Daddy Jangjun..." she whispered to her mother with her pitiful eyes. 

Jaehyun glanced at Jibeom for any reaction but the man only smiled. His eyes looked tired so Jaehyun couldn't see the disappointment. Jaehyun was afraid. He tugged Jibeom's hand lightly and led him to the door. 

He squeezed the doctor's hand, "I...I'm sorry. I am so sorry, it's not like Jihyun hated you. She actually said she likes you- but... Forgive me Jibeom, I should've come up with a good explanation... But I will try again, okay?" Jaehyun looked so stressed out and he just started rambling in a soft tone. "Jaehyun must've been cranky but she's a nice girl. Trust me she will unders-"

Jaehyun was silenced when a pair of thin lips pressed on his plump ones. The kiss stopped his blabber at once. It was only a few seconds and Jibeom pulled back smiling adorably at him. "I know..." the doctor whispered back. 

Jaehyun bit his lips. The kiss awakened the sleeping butterflies in his stomach and the pleasant feeling it gave was making his fingers tingled. The feeling was like the first time Jibeom kissed him. 

Jibeom intertwined his fingers to Jaehyun's hand. "I know she's a good girl and she will understand. Maybe not now, not today but I will make sure she'll accept me." 

Jibeom really had not changed even the slightest. Physically, yes. But he was still that gentle, kind and understanding Kim Jibeom and even if humanity turns its back against the world, even if the moon bumps into the sun and even if the world ends tomorrow, Jaehyun will never stop and could not stop loving Jibeom. He will fall in love over and over again.

"I'll just finish my round and will find you later." With that, Jibeom left the ward but spared a glance at Jihyun who was looking at her doll. Very opposite with her mood earlier, she was already smiling happily at it. Jibeom shook his head in amazement. 

  
Jaehyun sat beside Jihyun, determined to keep his promise to Jibeom. 

"Jihyun-ah?" he tried again. 

The girl pouted. "Is Jibeomie mad at Jihyun?" 

"Of course not," Jaehyun laughed. "He isn't mad because he loves you so so so much." Jaehyun bopped the baby's nose. "Like thiiiiis..." Jaehyun extended his arm to make a big circle. 

It successfully made Jihyun laughed, she mirrored her mother. "Like thiiiiiiiis?" 

Jaehyun nodded, "Like that." 

Jihyun placed her hands on Jaehyun's cheeks, Jaehyun had to lean down a bit. "I love Jibeomie too, mum. But I will miss Daddy Jangjun." 

Jaehyun looked sullen. 

"If Jibeommie is my real dad, then I have two dads now!" she exclaimed happily much to Jaehyun's surprise. 

"Mum, let's go home soon. Will Jibeomie be there too? Will he live with us, too? Because Daddy Jangjun lives so far." Jihyun acted sulky and crossed her arm over her chest.

Jaehyun kissed Jihyun's head and tucked her gently in the bed. "It's time for Jinhyunie to sleep while mom will make sure your Daddy Jibeom lives with us, okay?" he winked. 

  
"Daddy Jibeom? Okay!" 

\- 

  
Jaehyun sneaked out the ward after putting Jihyun to sleep. His heart was pounding as he was excited to share the good news. For the first time, Jaehyun felt proud of himself. He did a good job of raising his daughter. With an elated heart and light steps, he jogged towards JIbeom's office, greeting each person he passed by on the way. The nurses were happy to see him that positive after spending most of the time in the hospital. For once, Jaehyun thought everything is finally falling into places. 

The door was slightly ajar but the room was dim-lighted when he peeked inside. Out of curiosity, Jaehyun pushed the door and quietly entered. Jibeom's files were piled neatly on the desk, his white gown hung at the back of the swivel chair and he could see Jibeom's bag on the shelf. Jibeom wasn't around and Jaehyun decided to wait so he sat on the couch while looking around the room. 

Jaehyun remembered the day Jibeom found out that he was JIhyun's real father. He could still feel the pain when Jibeom slapped him but he never dared to hold a grudge and Jibeom said sorry. He bit his lips upon recalling what happened next and Jaehyun couldn't help but get shy. He felt like a fool smiling all by himself. Amidst his daydreaming, he heard a soft sob that came from inside the bedroom. _Jibeom..._

His initial reaction was to check who's inside. There, on the other side of the bed, slightly hidden because he was seated on the floor, hugging his knees, Jibeom cried in silence. 

_What happened to Jibeom to actually cry in the dark?_ It had always been Jaehyun's weakness, witnessing Jibeom shed tears. Maybe it was because of Jihyun. He acted fine but deep inside he was hurt. If Jaehyun's hunch was right, he should tell Jibeom now that Jihyun agreed to call him dad. That Jihyun finally gave a chance

"J...Jibeom-ah..." Jaehyun called once and the sniffing stopped. Instead of finding out who called him, Jibeom only ducked his face on his folded knees. 

Jaehyun slowly went to his side and put a hand on the back of Jibeom's head. The action unexpectedly made Jibem cried harder. "Jibeom, what's wrong?" Jaehyun wrapped Jibeom in his arms and the doctor let him be. He clung to Jaehyun's arm and continued weeping. 

Jaehyun didn't have the heart to press on. He just let Jibeom cry until he felt better. Cry until there are no more tears to shed. _I hope this will be the last day I'll see you cry, my love._

It took like forever until Jibeom moved to wipe his tears. He pulled back from the hug and held Jaehyun's hands. Jibeom caressed the soft hands while trying to ease his breathing. Jibeom's face looked sorrowful but at least he stopped crying. 

"Jaehyun-ah... I'm sorry..." 

Jaehyun started to get anxious. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything. And I am going to say sorry until forever for not believing in you..." 

"Jibeom-ah, what do you mean? You are making me nervous..." 

Jibeom still had the energy to let out a chuckle before looking at Jaehyun's face. "It's my mom. S-she... She became one of the stars in the sky tonight..."

The tears came back pooling his eyes and Jaehyun was nothing but the same. 

"No way..." Jaehyun couldn't believe his ears.

"She passed away not even meeting our Jihyunie. She wasn't given a chance to explain why she did it to you... to us... And it hurts me so much because I chose to believe you in the end. My mom... can you forgive her? Please? On her behalf... P-please..." Jibeom's body shook as he brought his forehead to rest on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

Jaehyun wished to take away all the pain that Jibeom was feeling as of the moment. The despair in those once bright eyes reflected down to Jaehyn's soul and it broke him inside. It broke him to know that the least he could do was to nod and cry in Jibeom's stead. 

"I love you, Jaehyun. I loved you and I still love you so much. And I don't want this day to pass by without telling you how much I love you. I am sorry for the spiteful words I said and I promise to protect you and Jihyun with my life from this day on and forward. I never regretted meeting you and I hope you feel the same way..." 

Jaehyun couldn't stop himself and wrapped his arms around Jibeom. He hugged the love of his life tightly. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you too so please stop hurting..." 

Jaehyun pulled back and cupped the doctor's face. "I want you to know that I am not mad at your mom because it happened years ago and it's okay now. She made me stronger, what she did made me the person I am today. And I realized she was right, we were too young to be with each other. If she's still alive now, I will probably thank her. She was just being a mother to you which I failed to understand because... Because I never had one. She became a star to guide our Jihyunie every day of her life, I'm sure about that. Please stop crying, love..." 

Jibeom mirrored Jaehyun and pulled him closer. "This will be the last time you'll see me cry, I promise you that." Using his thumbs, he wiped Jaehyun's tears.

Jibeom closed the gap between them. Only Jaehyun could ease all the pain away. It may hurt now, but Jibeom had Jaehyun and Jihyun and they are enough for him. More than enough. Jibeom was glad he had a family to call his own and the love of his life came back to him in the most unexpected time. Jibeom could only look forward to the upcoming days with his small family and swore they will never part. Never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are really coming to an end, guys. One last chapter to go. T^T


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Final chapter! Enjoy~~

"Dad, I told the whole class about your love story with mom where you met again after 5 years and you unexpectedly became my doctor who happened to save my life... My teacher was so touched and she told me she liked it, just like a drama on TV..."

Jaehyun heard Jihyun's voice talking to his dad, while he was in the bathroom cleaning himself up after a bad nausea. Jihyun will soon be turning 9 and she's very talkative. She only stopped when she's asleep. Jaehyun still found it too adorable but sometimes he gets tired answering all Jihyun's questions when her curiosity is at its peak. Jaehyun looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked pale but he felt much better after vomiting. 

"Dad! You slept again!" he heard his daughter in a high-pitched tone. "You never listened to me you always fall asleep," complained the little girl. 

"Daddy is just closing his eyes but I am not sleeping," Jibeom mumbled inaudibly. 

"Yes, you are!" 

"No, I am not." 

"If you aren't sleeping then, what did I talk about?" 

The sheets rustled when Jibeom sat and rested his back on the headboard. "Mmm... About your teacher?"

"And?" 

"And... what was it again?" 

"See? You slept..." whined their 8-yr-old daughter. 

The bathroom door opened and Jaehyun came out still wiping his chin with a towel. The father and daughter stopped bickering and had their eyes glued at Jaehyun.

"Are you okay?" Jibeom asked with his big round eyes full of concern. Their daughter was nothing but the same. 

"Of course I am." Jaehyun placed a hand on his barely seen bump, "Dr. Kim Jibeom, stop with that look you are scaring Jihyunie. You should know better because you are a doctor, you should've gotten used to this." Jaehyun dipped in the bed and slung his arm around Jibeom's shoulder, forcing his weight to the doctor when he snuggled closer. 

"But it's different with you. It's my first time seeing you like that and it scared me. I should ask Jangjun hyung for some tips." 

Jaehyun laughed at it. Such a scaredy-cat his husband was. Jaehyun reached his hand out to Jibeom's other side which Jihyun was snuggling to his father silently. Jaehyun held her hand. 

"Jihyun-ah, mom is okay, hm?" he caressed the soft hand. Jihyun nodded and smiled at her mother. 

"Mom? Is the baby okay too?" 

Jaehyun responded with a reassuring smile. When he had Jihyun before, he didn't know a single thing about bearing a child and Jangjun was the only one who cared but now, he had a family to reassure that it's normal and he's feeling just fine. After two years, they were given a gift and nothing beat the happiness it brought to them. 

"Jihyun-ah, aren't you going to bed? It's almost 10. Now, kiss mom and dad before you head to your bedroom." 

Jihyun followed her mom well and got up quickly. She knew her mom was the kindest but now that she's pregnant and had these mood swings, it's best not to provoke her. She planted a kiss on her parents' lips then waved goodnight. "I love you mom, I love you, dad!"

"I love you too," chorused her parents then she disappeared behind the door. 

Jibeom slid back to the blanket and pulled Jaehyun for a warm hug. No matter how bad Jaehyun's day was or how upset he felt, just a hug from his husband could cure everything. He wasn't sure if it's the result of him being pregnant but he just loves Jibeom around, which to his disappointment, was very much the opposite. They rarely had a cuddly and sweet time together because of Jibeom's work. His husband would either come home late at night or early in the morning. He's always tired so he just fell asleep the whole time he's at home. Jaehyun treasured the nights when they could freely touch and kiss each other. 

"Jibeom-ah.." Jaehyun caressed Jibeom's face when he looked up and saw his husband already closing his eyes. 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you that tired?" Jaehyun softly asked. 

For a moment Jibeom didn't speak. Sure he was, his eyes said it all but Jibeom shook his head, "Why? Aren't you sleepy yet? You wanna do something?" 

Jaehyun thought for a while, his eyes scanning the entire room. 

"Hmmm... Can I get a kiss?" 

Jibeom couldn't help but laughed. "A kiss? Sure you can- mmmm...." He cupped Jaehyun's face and pressed his lips for a kiss. He held it a little too long before Jaehyun started to giggle and pushed him lightly. "What's that? Am I a baby?" 

"Yes, you are my big baby." Jaehyun frowned but Jibeom failed to see it as he pulled Jaehyun again for a hug. 

"Jaehyun-ah... Did Jangjun hyung reply?" Jibeom hesitated for a second because he knew the topic of Jangjun could make Jaehyun sad. 

"Not yet. He hasn't been replying for almost three years now. I hope this year, tomorrow on Jihyun's 9th birthday, he'll show himself. Jihyun missed him so much..." 

Jibeom hummed in response. 

"I saw it in her journal. She drew me, you, herself and Jangjun hyung beside her holding her hand..." Jaehyun pursed his lips sadly. "Jibeom-ah, just where can we find Jangjun hyung? I really want to give Jihyun the best present before our second baby comes out." He caressed his growing tummy. "Jihyun will become a responsible eldest for this tiny bean and I don't want her to feel that our love for her decreased just because we have our attention focused on the baby." 

Jibeom stroked Jaehyun's back gently while listening intently. Jaehyun was right. He barely has time for his family and Jaehyun would be busy taking care of the baby. If Jangjun's around, somehow, Jihyun will feel happy and complete. Jibeom felt guilty. Until now, they still rely on Jangjun who was out there looking for his own happiness. 

"I hope he finds what he's looking for soon so he'll come back to us. I am sure you missed him too and I have yet to thank him for all he did. He was such a great man, Jaehyun." 

Jibeom felt Jaehyun nod. He blamed himself for bringing up the topic so he nuzzled his head to Jaehyun's neck and dropped small kisses which successfully tickle the other man. He was giggling so much and pushed Jibeom weakly. When Jibeom stopped, Jaehyun was smiling so brightly. Jibeom's breath hitched staring at the most angelic smile on Earth. He hovered at the top of Jaehyun and dipped down for an intimate kiss. They kissed for a while, a perfect way to relieve stress and exhaustion from work. Once Jibeom's lips touched his spouse's collarbone, the pleasured followed and they melted to each other. 

"I love you, baby..." Jibeom murmured against Jaehyun's skin. 

"I love you, my love..."

-

  
Jaehyun woke up late the next morning thanks to all the pleasure he received last night. Certainly, Jibeom would be drowsy while on duty but he still had managed to cook breakfast for his family. When Jaehyun went out of the room, he was greeted with a fresh-looking Jihyun. 

"Good morning, mom!" 

Jihyun ran to her mom and leaped for a lift. "J-Jihyunie- ah...so heavy..." The sudden weight made him stumble back a bit but he was able to maintain his balance. "That was dangerous..." 

He didn't have the heart to scold Jihyun because it was her birthday and her smile was like a ray of sunshine. 

"Sorry, mom. Sorry, baby," he whispered while looking down on her mom's stomach. "Mom, what time are we going to go to Everland?" 

Jaehyun put Jihyun down on of the dining chair and took a seat for breakfast. "We'll go after mom finish eating 'kay? Go and prepare your bag." He ruffled the girl's hair and off she went to her room, squealing excitedly. 

Jaehyun was quick to move because he didn't want to disappoint his daughter on her special day. Jibeom texted to follow them after he finished his surgery and that'll probably after lunch. Jihyun brought her unicorn bag with an extra shirt, tumbler, head accessories, and a jacket. "Dad prepared this before he went to work," declared Jihyun proudly. "He gave me these too," she showed off her pink glittery shoes. 

Jaehyun's heart was again, full of love for his one and only, Kim Jibeom. The thought of Jibeom busy at work, coming home late and tired, still had time to buy a gift for their daughter and a time to take care of his family melted Jaehyun's heart. Jibeom wasn't perfect but for Jaehyun and Jihyun, he was. 

Without further ado and to avoid mulling over how lovable his husband was, Jaehyun took Jihyun to Everland. 

  
The weather was really nice. Jihyun received a free balloon from a lady selling it after she proudly announced it was her birthday. Jaehyun could only shake his head. Jihyun ran here and there, rode rides she thought she wasn't afraid of and ate snacks her mouth craved. Jaehyun happily followed her daughter, "Jihyun-ah, be careful!" was the most spoken phrase that day. 

It was almost lunchtime when Jaehyun got to rest. His nausea started to hit him again but he hid it so Jihyun wouldn't worry. They entered a snack bar but the food tasted odd to Jaehyun so Jihyun ended up eating everything. 

"Love, how was Jihyun? I just finished now but there was an emergency. I am sorry but I think I can't make it today. Nurse Han is on leave I will tell him to fetch you guys..." Jibeom spoke in a hurry. He must've sneaked out just to call Jaehyun. 

"I am okay and Jihyun was having so much fun. We can go home by ourselves, Love. Don't worry. Just... Just focus on your work, hm?" Jaehyun said in gritted teeth. He was far from being okay and his world started to spin around. He gripped the table tightly hoping not to pass out any moment. 

"I see..." He heard Jibeom said through the phone. "You are okay, right? You aren't lying?" 

"I... I am not." 

"Okay. I'll bring a cake at home for dinner. I love you. Tell Jihyun I love her." 

That was the last thing Jaehyun heard before his phone dropped to the floor and his body fell out of the chair. The people around him gasped. Fortunately, a pair of strong arms caught him. 

"Are you okay? Heavens! Jaehyun are you okay?!" the voice of the man sounded so familiar. 

\- 

  
Jaehyun woke up seeing all white in the surrounding. He was in the clinic. He heard Jihyun wailed. 

"It was my fault... Mom was tired because I didn't listen to her. Daaaad, what will happen to mommy?" 

_Dad? Jibeom_. Jaehyun used all his strength to get up. Getting caught for lying was the last thing Jaehyun hoped. "J-Jibeom-ah..." 

Jihyun stopped at once. Someone pulled the curtain and much to Jaehyun's surprise, it was Sungyoon; Jibeom's hyung. 

"S-Sungyoon hyung?"

The police held his arm to help him sit down properly. "Where's Jibeom?"

"MOM!" Jihyun swiped the curtain openly and jumped into his arms. "Mommy, I'm sorry... M-Mommy I'm s-sorryyy..." the baby girl continued to cry burying her head on her mother's stomach. 

Next to the police officer was the man they waited for two years. Jaehyun couldn't believe his eyes as well but the man smiled widely. "Congratulations, Jaehyun-ah. On your second baby." 

"Woah... Jibeom never mentioned you guys are having a second. That kid!" Sungyoon grabbed a chair for himself and Jangjun. "Good thing Jangjun found you outside the restaurant. He was the one who help you, Jaehyun." Sungyoon informed while smiling at Jangjun on his side. 

Jangjun looked bashful, "Ey.. What are you saying! It's not new to them." 

Sungyoon just laughed, his eye wrinkles crinkled cutely. 

Jihyun wiped her tears and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I found daddy Jangjun first mom, I called them inside when you were calling Daddy Jibeom." 

Jangjun tugged Jihyun's hand and pulled her closer for a hug. "Happy Birthday, my darling." He kissed Jihyun's cheek. "What?" he squinted his eyes looking at Sungyoon who was still foolishly smiling at him. 

"Nah." the police shrugged. 

Jaehyun could only watch everything unfold before him. He wasn't sure how the heavens let them meet again but he rather not asked. Not when Jihyun was happily hugging his first dad, not when Sungyoon was adoringly looking at the two, not when Jangjun kept stealing glances at the police. Jaehyun's heart was so full because finally, Jangjun has found someone. 

After Jaehyun took a rest, the four of them started to roam around Everland. Jangjun played with Jihyun while Sungyoon sat on the bench with Jaehyun. Jaehyun remembered his promise back then which Jibeom fulfilled after Jihyun recovered from her sickness. They went to Everland and Jibeom proposed on that day too. Now, he had fulfilled another promise, to take Jangjun and Jihyun to the best place and create a good memory. He smiled looking at them especially when Sungyoon joined in and the three of them played like there's no tomorrow.

\- 

They arrived home safely. Jaehyun took a rest in the bedroom after some persuasions that Sungyoon and Jangjun would want to prepare Jihyun's birthday celebration and Jaehyun had to rest before Jibeom found out he collapsed at the restaurant. Sungyoon cooked the foods while Jangjun decorated the house. Jihyun fell asleep in her room. Sungyoon called his dad too to join them for dinner. Jibeom arrived home before 5 o'clock bringing the custom made cake for her daughter. 

It wasn't his birthday but he was the one who got surprised. Most of all, too surprised when he caught Jangjun and Sungyoon exchanging sweet glances while arranging the foods on the table. 

"Happy Birthday Jihyun~ Happy Birthday Jihyun~ Happy Birthday Dearest Jihyunie~~ Happy Birthday Jihyunieee~" 

Jihyun blew her candles and round she went to kiss her parents, Jangjun, Sungyoon, and his grandfather. It was a simple celebration for a 9-year-old but it was full of love and happiness. Jihyun's wish was to be with each other forever and ever. 

After the fun dinner, the adults gathered in the living room to catch up while Jaehyun prepared Jihyun to bed. Jangjun and Sungyoon were put to hot seat after his father noticed something between the two. 

"So out of billions of people in the world, how'd you two ended up together?" Jibeom asked raising his right eyebrow for fun. 

"Together? No- Nooo we aren't together..." denied Jangjun while waving his hand at the front. 

Jihyun's grandfather hissed while Jibeom rolled his eyes. "Come one, hyung! Spill the tea! Jaehyun and I are having our second child already obviously you two are old enough to get married," 

"That is because you gave in to your sinful nature so early, dude," Sungyoon retorted calmly. Jibeom looked offended but the rest of them just laughed. 

"Okay, fine. But honestly, it is really nice to have a home. And I hope that what goes between you two would end happily." It was a sincere wish. Jibeom had always prayed for someone who would take care of his workaholic brother. The old man in the house agreed to. 

When Jaehyun came back and seated beside his husband, intertwining their fingers as Jaehyun put his head to Jibeom's shoulder, Sungyoon took it as a cue to retold how he met Jangjun. 

-

  
_2 years ago~_

  
_Jangjun with teary eyes and blurry vision, got inside his rented car. He just finished writing his letter to Jaehyun and Jihyun and his heart hurts so much. It hurts more when he looked back at the back seat and found all of his things. Someone will soon be taking his place and he shouldn't be leaving anything he owned because, in the first place, it was Jaehyun and his future family's home. Knowing it's not going to be his home anymore pained him inside he thought he would die. He only cried for hours in the car._

_Jangjun's phone buzzed and it was an email from his workplace asking for him to go back soon. Even my work isn't cooperating, Jangjun thought. He wiped his tears and started the engine. He had to find a hotel to stay for 2 more days. After calling 5 hotels, he finally checked in. His head was light and literally Jangjun was spacing out while parking his car. A loud bang was heard right after and that's when he got his senses back._

_Jangjun sighed tiredly. All he wanted was to rest but things weren't going his way. In less than a minute, his window was knocked a few times by a police officer. He rolled it down not even sparing a glance._

_"You do know drunk driving is against the law. Aiyo~" The police sighed. "License?"_

_"Just let me off today, please..." Jangjun mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"I will pay for the car and everything. Let me just go for today, alright?"_

_The police scoffed. This man is really drunk. "Hand me your license, please. It's not like you are a foreigner or what. You should've been more careful."_

_Jangjun looked up, annoyed. He read the police's id "Choi Sungyoon"_

_The policeman nodded, "Nice meet you and for the last time, hand me your license please before I throw you to detention."_

_Jangjun would really want to punch the police officer's face. He wasn't really in the mood. He handed the license rather harshly it fell to the ground._

_Sungoon picked it up, "Lee Jangjun..." he tilted his head out of familiarity. "Mr. Lee Jangjun..."_

_"Is it okay now? Can I go now? How much should I pay?"_

_Sungyoon could see the tiredness from Jangjun's face. He looked drained. That's when it clicked to him. He must be the Lee Jangjun, Jibeom talked about._

_"Alright. Forget it. It was my car you bumped into, just leave me your email so I can contact you when I'll be needing money for repair."_

_Jangjun looked stunned. For the first time, he reacted to Sungyoon._

_"T-Thanks..."_

But of course, Sungyoon didn't tell everyone the truth. He lied by saying he messaged Jangjun using social media because he was quite attractive and their communication continued. Jangjun only smiled at his made-up story. The time when Jangjun got hurt should be buried forever and Sungyoon was there to help him. Jangjun needed to start a new and Sungyoon was heaven sent.

After the dinner, Sungyoon and Jangjun sent the old man home. Sungyoon asked Jangjun to stay for a night. Jibeom and Jaehyun were left cleaning a few messes on the table. Jaehyun washed the glasses left when he felt Jibeom back-hugged him. The warmth Jibeom gave was comforting. Jibeom pressed his lips to Jaehyun's shoulder, "Thank you," he mumbled. Jaehyun turned around and faced his husband, "For what?. "For everything. For not letting go." Jaehyun wasn't sure what's gotten to his husband but he felt it. Everyone had a good time and finally, they found where they really belong.

Time wasn't important, whether they met in a wrong place or at the wrong time. It is when the person is the right one, no matter what timing it will be, he will always find his way to you over and over again _because it was always you._

  
The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME. 😭
> 
> It must be ridiculous but I will surely miss the characters and the story itself. You might think I'm weird, right? 😅
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ending. ^^ 
> 
> Because It Was Always You. The End. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this new drama. No fixed sched for updates but I hope you will give interest ^^  
> I love bongbeom so much, do you?
> 
> Since this drama talked about Anemia in CKD, medical terms might not be accurate and medical procedures were researched yet I do not claim that I studied it thoroughly. Just for fic purposes. :)


End file.
